The Hero Sidekick
by Loving Life Until It Stops
Summary: When Catie Greeves attends Sky High her whole world gets confusing, she starts liking the guy who wants to kill her best friend, there's an evil wall that's the bane of her existence and life is just weird. Set in movie, first story on FF, please R
1. Chapter 1

Okay Caitlin, deep breath in, and out, and in, and out, that's it, you'll do fine, it's just a school for Super Heroes, and you know people who are going there, it doesn't matter your power is useless and they'll just shove you into Sidekick class, you'll make friends.

"Catie, you excited?" Layla grinned at me as I joined her and Will who were waiting for the bus, "our first day at Sky High, wow, hey, are you okay? You look kind of green."

"Yeah, just a little nervous," I smiled weakly and they both nodded understandingly, Layla winding an arm round mine and squeezing it gently, we'd grown up together Layla and I, we'd met Will in first grade and had become fast friends, always and forever we said.

A large yellow bus soon pulled up and we got on, the driver grinning at us broadly, Will pausing beside him.

"Uh, is this the bus to Sky High?" he asked, logical question, but why did the driver slam the doors shut so fast my dark blonde hair almost got caught in them with an annoyed hiss?

"Do you want to alert all the Super Villains in the neighbourhood we're here?" he demanded in a furious whisper and I was slightly startled at his tone, how was Will supposed to know we were on the right bus if he didn't ask?

"No, sorry," Will stammered, moving towards Zach, a friend we'd met a few years back and had grown quite close to, but the driver held out an arm and stopped Will from progressing.

"What's your name freshman?" asked the driver suspiciously, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Um, Will Stronghold," Will answered hesitantly, glancing back at Layla and me but we couldn't really do anything.

The driver gasped and stood, holding a hand out to Will, "Will Stronghold, I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver, it's an honour," he grinned, then grabbed Will's shoulders and put him in front of everyone, "everyone, it's Will Stronghold, son of the Commander and Jetstream," he announced, then turned to the two people sitting behind the driver's seat, "you two, move, the seat behind the driver belongs to Will Stronghold."

The nerdy boy with glasses and dressed all in orange instantly stood, "it would be an honour sir," he said, trying to get past a stubborn looking girl dressed all in purple.

"No, you don't have to," Will protested weakly, still trying to get to Zach.

"No, I want to, you're third generation man," the kid replied, "come Magenta, get up."

"Why? He only needs one seat," she replied haughtily, obviously unafraid of standing up for herself as she folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"So he can sit next to his girlfriend," the kid said as though it was obvious, Layla and I looked at each other, then at Will who was trying not to laugh.

"Catie and Layla? No way, they're my best friends," he grinned, "and it's fine, you don't have to move."

"Well in that case, hey ladies, I'm Larry," a boy with tightly curled, ginger hair smiled at us in what was obviously supposed to be a suave way, taking off his thick black rimmed glasses.

Layla and I looked at each other again, giggles building up as we caught each other's eye, we just shook our heads and followed Will up the bus as he sat with Zach who grinned at us brightly, that boy was always in neon yellow.

"Hey Caitlin, Layla," he said to us and I scowled as he used my full name.

"Zach, don't call me Caitlin, it's Catie," I said warningly with a smile and he laughed, making me roll my green eyes with a small smile, "you will never give up, will you?"

"Nah," he answered, shaking his head before talking to Will and I spoke to Layla, then two straps suddenly crossed over my chest and I looked round to see everyone else was in the same predicament, I glanced at Layla who was frowning slightly as she looked out the window.

"Where are we?" she muttered.

Screams tore from everyone's throats as the bus plunged off the edge of an unfinished bridge, my heart seemed to stop beating as I screamed, then Layla suddenly grabbed my arm, her nails digging into my tanned skin mercilessly and I bit my bottom lip tightly as the bus came to a stop a few feet off the ground before dropping down with a bump, making my stomach lurch.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I mumbled and Layla rubbed my back soothingly as we got off the bus, Ron presenting Will with his card, that guy was my new worst enemy, I hated him, he could burn in the fiery depths of hell.

"Catie, you do realise you're talking out loud, right?" Will chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter and I laughed softly, running a hand through my dark blonde hair.

"Sorry, but I think my arm was nearly amputated by a certain tree hugging redhead," I replied with a giggle and Layla immediately looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Catie, I was just so freaked out," she apologised and I quickly brushed it off, heading for the large school steps with all the freshmen, my eyes swept over the floating island that was Sky High and landed on a lone figure dressed all in black, hunched over a book, his black hair reached his shoulders and covered his face as he read, I couldn't really see him from all the way over here, but something about him intrigued me, made me want to find out more about him.

A sudden nudge from a pointy elbow made me yelp in surprise and I looked at Will who just rolled his eyes.

"What was that for?" I whined, but his reply was cut short by someone running around us, and not normal running like you and me, as in Super Speed running that pushed all of us freshmen together, someone in the group pushed me as I stumbled back into them and I hit a rapidly moving blob and we came crashing to the ground, "GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" I screamed as the tubby guy who had Super Speed landed directly on top of me and he smirked down at me, he was fat and heavy and crushing me, I seriously couldn't breathe, I jerked my knee up and he groaned, rolling off me as I hastily got up and went back to my gaping friends, my cheeks bright red as I realised the entire campus was staring, "I really think I'm going to puke now," I muttered, shuddering and shaking my head in an attempt to get rid of the nausea that had built.

A guy with striped sleeves suddenly grabbed my arm, yanking me toward him so we were nose to nose, he had to duck a quite a lot since I was quite short, okay, really short, I was dwarfed compared to him, his face was set in a snarl of fury and I felt fear slowly creep through my body as his grip grew so tight it hurt.

"Le-let go," I stammered, trying to push him away but he just increased his hold, "you're hurting me, let go."

"No," he growled and I pushed harder, but he was stronger than me.

"Let her go!" Will's voice ordered and the guy holding me smirked, his brown eyes flicked to something over my head, I guessed it was Will, "right now!"

The guy's striped arms suddenly wrapped me so tight I could barely breathe and I struggled, damn my useless power to hell, all I could do was absorb light, not sunlight, but any other light, electric light, firelight, funny how fire still hurt me unless I was absorbing it though.

"Lash, let her go!" a new voice snapped sternly and I was quickly released, Layla and Will caught my arms and gently brought me back to them as I tenderly rubbed the bruise that was rapidly forming on my right arm in the shape of a handprint, hoping to ease the pain of it, my green eyes fell onto a girl dressed all in pink as she began speaking but I tuned her out, looking over the campus again.

Then my eyes locked with someone's, a pair of smouldering black eyes that seemed to expose everything about me, it was that guy I was examining earlier, my gaze was broken as Layla gently tugged me after the other freshmen and the girl dressed in pink, her face set in an expression of worry.

"You okay?" she whispered, nodding to the bruise I was still rubbing.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up," I smiled, trying to reassure her and she nodded uncertainly as we put our names on some labels and stuck them to our shirts, Will's was done in his usual messy scrawl, Layla's was neat and tidy, Zach's was big and bold like him and mine was small and carefully cramped onto the label:

'Caitlin (Catie) Greeves.'

That's my name, don't wear it out, don't even touch the Caitlin bit, I hated being called that, it was my mother's name, not that I didn't love my mom, because I did, I just preferred to be my own person and everyone called her Caitlin so I was called Catie, only Zach hadn't learnt not to call me Caitlin.

We met Principle Powers who welcomed us to the school after arriving in a shower of white sparkles, this place was really starting to freak me out, I wanted to go to regular school where people don't abuse you and appear and disappear in showers of little white sparkles, not to mention a gym teacher in far too short a shorts who thought he was god, 'some of you may know me as Sonic Boom, you may not,', stupid asshole.

One by one we went up onto the platform, Layla refused to show her power, Zach apparently glowed, Magenta, the girl from the bus, changed into a guinea pig, Ethan, the orange kid from the bus, melted, Larry, the perve from the bus, changed into some giant rock thing and I soon got bored of remembering them all.

"Blondie!" Boomer barked and Layla nudged me.

"Oh, sorry," I said quickly, going up the steps to stand next to Boomer, Will, Layla and Zach shot me smiles and I smiled back slightly, biting my bottom lip in nervousness.

"Power up!" ordered Boomer and I quickly absorbed the light from the electric lights above us, it swirled in my palm a moment before sinking into my skin which glowed slightly before going back to normal, Boomer watched me for a moment, studying me, "I think there's more in you, Hero, you're not up to scratch, we'll send you to Sidekick class," he announced and I looked at my friends, my mouth opening and closing silently as I made my way back over to them.

We were sitting at our lunch table with Magenta and Ethan by the time I got anything out:

"He's out of his mind, I absorb light, what else can I do with it? Make it dance the hula?" I croaked and Zach laughed before quickly silencing at Layla's 'look', Layla's 'look' was not a nice thing to be on the receiving end of, it was stern and scary, a mother like look, you know?

"He obviously sees that you can be a Hero," she soothed, rubbing my back as I folded my arms on the desk and burying my head in them, "Catie, it'll be okay."

"No it won't, I'll be all alone in Hero class with a pathetic power, I'll be a laughing stock, I hate Boomer and I hate this place and I haven't even been here a day," I said miserably, never lifting my head.

"Caitlin-" Magenta started.

"Catie," Will, Layla and I corrected automatically.

"Catie," Magenta repeated, obviously annoyed at being interrupted, "you should be happy, you're a Hero, the rest of us are just Sidekicks, and Boomer actually sees potential in you."

I sighed, reluctantly lifting my head, "I guess you're right," I replied, standing, "I'm going to get some air, see you guys later."

"No, wait," Will said hastily, grabbing my already bruised arm and yanking me back down in my seat, "is it me, or is that guy really looking at me?"

With a roll of my eyes, I looked behind me and was surprised to see the guy from this morning, you know, the one with the awesome leather jacket, dressed all in black? Yep, good, him, anyway, he was glaring at Will so darkly, I was surprised he hadn't combusted.

"Wow, he's way better looking close up," I muttered absently and his eyes flicked to me, his lips quirking into a smirk, blush instantly stained my cheeks as I swung back round, "I really need to work on not saying the things I'm thinking out loud, don't I?" I asked my gaping friends weakly and they slowly nodded.

"Caitlin, that's Warren Peace," Zach whispered and I frowned in confusion.

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla questioned, her voice hushed, Zach nodded curtly and she looked at Will and me considering we were both immensely confused, "his mom's a Hero and dad's a Super Villain, Barron Battle."

"But what's that got to do with me?" Will inquired, looking at each of us in turn.

"Your dad busted his dad, quadruple life sentence," Ethan supplied and I bit my bottom lip, glancing back at Warren who'd once again directed his glare on Will.

"No chance of parole until after his third life," Magenta added.

"Great," Will drawled sarcastically, "it's my first day here at Sky High and I already have an archenemy," he paused, looking at Layla and me since we were sitting on wither side of him, "is he still looking?"

Biting my bottom lip nervously, I, being the good friend that I am, looked back at Warren whose eyes instantly locked onto mine, that smirk reappearing back on his lips and I gulped slightly as my mouth went dry.

"Uh huh," I squeaked and Will flinched slightly, "just not at you," I added almost inaudibly as I turned back round, my heart beating rapidly, my cheeks bright red, "I cannot believe he heard me say I thought he was good looking."

"Heard you again," Layla mumbled and I slammed my head onto the table, wincing slightly at the pain.

"I'm a moron," I declared, my voice muffled by the table and I felt someone pat me on the back consolingly, I guessed it was Will, "no need to deny it guys," I added sarcastically and they laughed, yes, laugh at my misery!

"Sorry Catie," Layla apologised, "you're not a moron, you just sometimes speak without thinking, that's all, like when you announced just now that-"

"I get it Layla," I interrupted irritably and she laughed again, that girl was too happy for her own good, "does anyone else feel like hell today?" I muttered pathetically and I got a round of 'not really's' and an 'I guess' from Magenta, I sighed again and lifted my head, running a hand through my hair and standing, "I'm going to get some air, you know, before I say something else that's incredibly stupid and embarrassing."

"I'll come with you," Magenta said, standing, "it's too crowded in here."

"Sure, let's go," I nodded, leaving the cafeteria with her after glancing back at my friend once more with a wave, "you liking high school so far?" I asked Magenta with a wry smile.

"Nope, but you seem to have everyone's attention," she replied, boredom lacing her voice as she nodded to some people who looking at me and whispering, "nice job on fatso by the way, you got him right where it hurts."

"Uh, thanks," I said uncertainly, feeling guilty about what I had done, "I think I may have overreacted just a little though."

"His hand was just about to touch your ass when you kneed him," Magenta supplied and I froze, fury and nausea, for the third time that day, rushing through my system.

"That information was never needed, ew, gross," I shuddered and Magenta laughed lightly, her laughter was infectious since it seemed as though she didn't laugh too much and I laughed too as we sat on the school steps.

"So, how long have you known Will, Zach and Layla? You all seem pretty close," Magenta asked once we'd stopped laughing.

"I've Layla my entire life, met Will in first grade and Zach a few years back," I answered, looking up at the clear blue sky, "so, yeah, I guess we're pretty close, Will and I were there when Layla got her powers and they were there when I got mine, we share almost everything."

"Almost?" grinned Magenta.

"There are some things you just can't discuss with your guy best friend, no matter how long you've known him," I giggled, then a shadow fell over us and made me look in front of me.

Oh holy shit balls.

Lash and Fatso.

This was not going to be pretty.

"Come on Catie, we should get back to the gym," Magenta said as Lash opened his mouth, his expression livid, I nodded and stood, following Magenta into the school but a hand caught my wrist and I yanked me back.

A startled yelp escaped my lips and I found myself nose to chest with Lash, goddamn my short genes! I pushed him away from me but his arms just slid round my waist.

This was not good.

"I'm sorry about earlier, just let me go," I whispered, looking up at him, something flashed in the Senior's eyes and I felt his arms drop, Magenta grabbed my arm and we sprinted back into Sky High, I screamed in shock as I bumped into someone and fell to the floor, I looked up, scared in case it was Lash and Fatso again, but was surprised to see Warren looking down at me, his arms folded over his muscular chest, one eyebrow raised.

Blush dusted my cheeks once again and I looked at the floor I was currently sitting on, cursing myself into oblivion, stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Are you going to get up or sit there all day?" a deep, slightly annoyed sounding, voice asked and a hand appeared in my line of vision, I slowly looked up and saw Warren holding a hand out to me, "take it or leave it, Blush."

"It's Catie," I said quietly, taking his hand and he pulled up, smirking.

"Whatever," he shrugged, walking away and I went to the row of lockers, Magenta dragged me away before I could start slamming my head into the metal contraptions.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

La di da, dum de dum, toot te te toot toot, I am so bored, sitting in Hero History while all my friends are in Sidekick class, la di da, dum de dum, toot te te toot toot, I wanna jumped off this stupid floating island of school because I am bored out of my skull, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

"Miss Greeves! What is the meaning of your unwanted humming?!" the teacher, Mrs Fields, snapped and everyone turned to look at me, smirks on their faces, they already didn't like me because they felt I should be in Sidekick class (so did I) and because I was friends with Sidekicks and it went against the 'social code'.

"I'm bored," I answered honestly and the teacher's face contorted with fury while everyone else snickered, I just ignored them.

"Get out of my classroom Miss Greeves and don't come back until you've learnt some manners!" she shouted and I shrugged, collecting my things and leaving the room, only my second day and I'm already causing havoc, I am so talented.

Whistling, I made my outside, it took about ten minutes considering I kept getting lost, they should hand out maps or something, this place is huge, anyway, I soon made it outside and sat with my back against one of the trees littering the lawn of Sky High, my head tilted up to look at the clear blue sky, I watched the clouds roll by, letting a small smile grace my lips before I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag and continued a drawing I started last night, it was a cartoon sketch of everyone I'd met in Sky High on my first day as well as my friends.

Will was standing there all comically buffed up in a Hero costume that had the American flag emblazoned across his chest, Layla was in a garden of flowers, her smile large and happy, Magenta was looking bored and uncaring, the purple in her hair highlighted, Zach was surrounded in an almost unnoticeable neon yellow glow as he grinned brightly from the page, Ethan had a book in his hand, pushing his glasses further up his nose, Larry was there too, I decided to be kind and surrounded him with lots of random girls, then there was Boomer, yelling at a bunch of cowering students, Lash and Fatso (his name was really Speed but Fatso just stuck for me) were standing outside a toilet, their hands reaching toward the person looking at the page like they were going to be their next victim, Powers was surrounded in her white sparkles like she was about to disappear, and finally, Warren, he was glaring up off the page, his smouldering black eyes highlighted as well the lone red streak in his shoulder length black hair, I drew him on a whim, my pencil started moving before I could stop it and he was suddenly glaring up at me from the page in one of the best pieces of art I've ever done in my opinion.

I sighed slightly then snapped my sketchbook shut as a shadow fell over me, I looked up and was slightly surprised to see Warren, he sat next to me silently, puffing away on a cigarette, I was too shocked to say anything as I just blinked at him.

"You shouldn't smoke you know, it's bad for you," I said suddenly and mentally slapped myself, he smirked as he looked me, then turned back to the front, still smoking, "you're ignoring me, aren't you? And shouldn't you be in class?" I continued, trying to get him to say something to me.

"Shouldn't you?" he shot back and I smiled slightly at the sound of his deep, velvety voice.

"I got kicked out for being honest," I replied, "and can you put that thing out please? I'd rather not get lung cancer, second hand smoke is harmful you know."

"And why would I care if you got cancer?" he asked, sounding as though he really wanted me to answer and I was stumped, what was I supposed to stay to that?

"Okay, so you may not care about me, but what about you? Don't you care about your own health?" I frowned, shifting slightly so I could look at him better and I saw him frown slightly as he contemplated my question and blew out a ring of smoke.

"Do you care about me?" he said suddenly, turning his head to look at me and blush covered my cheeks, he smirked slightly at me, his dark eyes glittering, "you blush a lot around me, don't you?"

"You like asking questions," I mumbled, looking at the grass, my dark blonde hair falling over my face and hiding my burning cheeks.

"Why?" Warren persisted, placing a finger under my chin and making me look up into his black eyes, "tell me why, Catie."

Did his voice just change slightly when he said my name? I shook it off and then frowned in confusion as I saw his lips moving but no sound came out of them, then I heard a distant voice.

"Miss Greeves!" a voice snapped and the front lawn (and unfortunately Warren) was replaced by a furious Miss Brown, the music teacher at Sky High, "am I boring you so much you feel the need to fall asleep in my lesson?!"

"No, ma'am, my little sister was sick last night, I was helping my mother take care of her, I apologise," I sighed, cursing the damn woman to hell for interrupting my dream, I liked that dream, it seemed to so real.

"Don't let it happen again Miss Greeves," Miss Brown said snootily, going back to whatever she was teaching while I thanked god I didn't talk in my sleep, Layla always told me I was like the dead asleep, unmoving and silent, and just as hard to wake up.

Sighing, I paid attention to her, she was telling us what we'd learn in her class during our time at Sky High, we'd learn to play an instrument, write music then we'd have as our theme tune when we graduated, most people were unbelievably excited at the sound of the last one and I sighed, wishing my friends were here so we could talk about what kind of thing we'd do, make jokes about what kind of stupid thing we could write, but I couldn't because somehow Boomer got it into his mind there could be something more to me, there wasn't, okay?

There just wasn't.

I am what I am, your average girl, I'm not fat, I'm not skinny, okay, so I'm really short, shortest in the class actually, I think I may even be the shortest in the school, but that doesn't matter, I absorb light, nothing special, my mother could manipulate light, make people see things that weren't really there, while my father was a citizen, we were your average, run of the mill family while my little brother and sister were terrors, they hadn't gotten their powers yet, but I think they're going to be pretty strong.

The bell rang shrilly, knocking me out of my thoughts, indicating lunch, Miss Brown dismissed us and I headed for the Hero Support classroom to wait for my friends as my phone rang, 'Teardrops on My Guitar' sounding and I hurriedly answered the phone as I continued walking.

"Hello?" I said, giggling as I glanced through the window in the Hero Support room and saw Zach hanging from the ceiling obviously stuck.

"_Hey honey, can you pick your little brother up from school today? My boss called, I have to go to some meeting,"_ my mom's voice asked apologetically.

"Yeah of course, I promised to take him fro ice cream today after school anyway," I answered, then laughed as Zach crashed to the floor, "sorry mom, I'm just watching Zach make a complete and utter fool of himself, it's so funny.

_"Okay sweetie, see you later, thank you,"_ mom said gratefully and we said our goodbyes as my friends exited the Hero Support room, Zach rubbing his head miserably while the others laughed at him.

"Hey, you okay?" I said softly as he looked as though he was really hurt, he nodded and I wrapped an arm round him in a one armed hug, "you sure? That fall looked painful."

"Yeah, my fall was broken by Mr Boy's desk," he replied with a grin and I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder as we walked, Zach and I had become really close throughout the years, he was like my brother and I think I was like his sister.

"Bless," I giggled, sitting next to him and Layla in the cafeteria.

"Hey, you coming to mine tonight? We were planning on having a small party to congratulate ourselves on surviving the first day of Sky High," Layla grinned at me and I instantly regretted agreeing to pick Jacob, my little brother, up.

"I can't, my mom has a meeting so I have to pick Jacob up from school, plus I promised the little brat I'd take him for ice cream, sorry Layla," I said and she nodded in understanding.

"Okay," she shrugged, then they all began talking excitedly about what they were going to do and I felt out of the loop, I sighed and took a gulp of my lemonade, propping my elbow up on the table and resting my chin in my hand, blocking out the others' excited chatter about what they were going to do tonight.

You become an unwilling Hero and your friends suddenly decide to blank you, or am I just overreacting? I mean, I have to got to collect Jacob from school so I couldn't go, I had a responsibility, they weren't blanking me out, they were my friends, they wouldn't do that to me, especially not Will and Layla, we've known each other forever.

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I smiled at my friends and Layla hugged me tightly as we got off the bus and they headed for Layla's while I walked to Jacob's school, is school let out in ten minutes, I should get there on time.

Five minutes later I was sitting on the wall to Jacob's school, reading my Mad Science book with a slight frown as I digested the information, Mr Medulla had a huge head, must be from all this scientific jargen, I didn't understand any of it, I sighed and snapped my book shut, shoving it back in my back as I looked down at my watch.

Wow, it's half past eleven.

Damn thing's stopped, needs a new battery, I sighed and took the silver watch off my wrist, putting it safely in a zip up compartment in my bag, then a flash of leather caught my eye, I swung round and was shocked to see Warren Peace glaring at the entrance of the school.

So shocked I fell off the wall.

"Owie," I whimpered, rubbing my elbow and inspecting it for blood, nope, I was okay, except my favourite shirt was ripped, damn, I stood up and brushed the dust off my clothing as mothers asked me if I was okay, "I'm fine, just lost my balance," I assured them and they left it, then I realised there was an extra pair of eyes on me, I turned and scowled at a smirking Warren, "you're mean, smirking at my pain," I declared and he shrugged, I jumped back on the wall and sat in front of him, "why are you here?"

"To get my sister," he answered gruffly, "you?"

Yay! He's talking to me!

"My brother, you have a sister?" I grinned and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes, now shut up Blush," he snapped and my grin dropped.

"CATIE!!" a child's voice yelled happily and I fell off the wall for the second time in five minutes, this time with the added weight of a seven year old, "are we going for ice cream?! Please Catie!" Jacob begged excitedly while I pushed him off me gently and sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," I sighed, standing and brushing the dust off my clothes, "damn, I've torn my favourite shirt even more now, thanks Jacob," I grinned at my little brother and he laughed, grabbing my hand.

"Can a friend come too?" he asked, looking up at me with big blue eyes.

"Which friend?" I questioned, grabbing my bag and slinging it onto my shoulder.

"Jocelyn!"

"Oh no way," Warren groaned and I turned to him sharply with a raised eyebrow, then spotted a little girl about Jacob's age standing next to him, aw, she was cute, she had black hair, like Warren, and the same dark eyes but they were sparkling with happiness instead of narrowed in a glare or glittering darkly.

"So, Jocelyn's your little sister?" I said slowly and Warren nodded, a pained expression on his face and I repressed a giggle, "it's up to Warren, Jacob," I smirked and the boy leapt on the pyro, repeating 'please!' over and over again and Jocelyn joined in, I burst out laughing and Warren glared at me.

"No, no way in hell am I spending my afternoon with some freshman who's best friends with Stronghold and two little brats," he said in annoyance, trying to break Jacob and Jocelyn's grasp.

"There's your answer Jacob, now let's go, I've got homework," I said, plucking my little brother off the pyro, "come on, if we get there in fifteen minutes, I'll buy you two, but you can't tell mom and dad, okay?"

"Fine," Jacob sulked, "bye Jocelyn, see you tomorrow."

The two children hugged and I grinned at their cuteness while Warren rolled his eyes, Jacob grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the street, making me laugh.

"See you at school Warren!" I waved back at the older boy before allowing myself to be yanked down the road by an impatient seven year old child, missing the slightly surprised look that crossed Warren's face.

* * *

Bruises were not fun, and I had two, one on my hip and it was huge and purple, and another on my arm, damn that wall to hell, it's the wall's fault, if it hadn't been so tempting and wanting me to sit on it I never would've fallen off or been knocked off, see my point? Good, I am very happy.

"Layla," I wailed pathetically as I spotted my lifelong best friend at the bus stop, "walls are evil, one of them made me fall off it and now I have two huge bruises."

"Aw, poor baby," she cooed teasingly, though she wrapped her arms around me in a quick hug, "how did you manage to fall off a wall? And how is it the wall's fault?"

"It was twice, I was just sitting there, reading my Mad Science book, that I don't understand by the way, then I saw Warren Peace and fell off the wall in shock, then he smirked, I think he found my pain amusing, anyway, after that, I climbed back on the wall because I couldn't be bothered to stand, then Jacob tackled me to the ground, which means I hit the ground twice, in five minutes, and it's the wall's fault because if it hadn't tempted me to sit on it, knowing I couldn't be bothered to stand, I would've fallen off it because I wouldn't have been sitting on it," I answered and Layla nodded slowly.

"Warren has a younger sibling?" she asked.

"Yeah, this really cute little girl called Jocelyn, she's in Jacob's class, he wanted her to come with us for ice cream yesterday but Warren said no, it was so funny," I smiled, "she looked just like him, except a girl and happy."

"Catie, do you like Warren?" Layla whispered as we spotted Will making his way towards us and blush flooded my cheeks, she nodded once, "don't worry, I won't tell Will, but why?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly as Will stopped beside us, "hey Will."

"Hey, Layla, Catie," he grinned, Layla's eyes brightened as he stood beside her and I knew she had a crush on him, knew before she did actually, I so had to get my best friends together, except Will had a crush on Little Miss Gwen Grayson, or as I like to know her as, Pinky, there's just something about her I don't like.

"Evil bus of hell is here," I sighed as the evil yellow contraption rolled up and we climbed on, nodding to Ron who smiled jovially at us, I still didn't like him, well, not him personally, just his inability to drive the damn bus without making me want to puke my guts out.

"So, what're Hero Classes like, Caitlin?" Zach grinned at me.

"Horrible, it'd be better if I had just one of you guys with me, plus everyone thinks I shouldn't be there, and I totally agree with them, stupid Boomer," I sulked and Zach laughed, wrapping an arm round my shoulder in a one armed hug.

"Hey, you're the only one who he actually saw the potential to be something more in, everyone else he just shoved into Sidekick class," he said, "I don't think that's ever happened before, that's probably why the others are mad at you."

"But your power, glowing," I replied, "imagine what that could do if your powers progressed, you could cause radiation or something, a neon yellow glow usually calls for radiation, if you just had the chance to evolve your powers, but you don't."

"I know but, you do," Zach said simply, turning and talking to Magenta which left me very confused and I mean incredibly confused, Zach was serious, kind of, I didn't even notice the bus going off the edge of the bridge and was very surprised when Layla poked me and told me we were at school.

"Sorry, spaced out," I smiled and she laughed lightly as we made our way off the bus, I groaned as my phone rang and answered it with a scowl, "what mother?" I snapped, school started in two minutes and I wanted to spend time with my friends.

"_Don't talk to me like that, I need you to get Jacob from school again today, sorry honey," _my mother replied and I sighed.

"Yes, mom," I said, "see you when I get home."

"What's up?" Ethan asked as I shoved my phone back into my bag.

"I've got to get my brother again," I answered, "damn my mother and father's business meetings to the fiery depths of hell!"

"And this is where we slowly back away," Will chuckled as I scowled, I shot him a weak glare and he laughed, hugging me tightly and I sighed before hugging back.

"You guys are so lucky you're my friends," I joked and then the bell rang, I sighed sadly and broke the hug, "goodbye oh lucky ones, I shall see you at lunch if I have survived the trials and tribulations of class, farewell my friends," I proclaimed dramatically and they laughed, Layla giving me a quick hug as we parted for class.

* * *

**Please review, hope you liked!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow! Zach what was that for?!" I yelped as the blonde pinched me, on my almost healed bruise, it'd been two weeks since my incident with the wall outside Jacob's school, I never sat on the wall again.

"You were drooling over Peace," he grinned and I slapped him over the back of the head with a scowl, "ow! Caitlin! What was that for?!"

"What do you think?!" I snapped, rubbing my pinched bruise miserably, "and I was not, I was reading the lunch menu behind Warren."

"Of course, and I'm not a nightlight," Zach laughed and I glared at him, he just grinned and hugged me quickly, "you do realise Will is the only one who doesn't know about your little crush on Peace?"

"Why do you keep calling him Peace? His name's Warren," I frowned, "and I do not have a crush, I just think he's attractive, there's a difference."

"Of course, and Lash is the nicest person in the world."

"Quit being sarcastic!"

* * *

Stop it wall, I can't sit on you, not after you hurt me like you did, I can't give you another chance, you hurt me too much, the wounds are still healing, I'm so sorry, just stop looking at me, please stop.

Fine! I give into your temptation, one more chance wall, if you hurt me again, then we're through, we'll never get back together, understand me? Done, dusted, never again because your cruelness.

With a sigh I climbed onto the wall and pulled my homework out my bag, Hero History, hmm, Tiger Man, was he bitten by a radioactive tiger or bitten by a tiger and exposed to radiation? I have no idea, this is what I get for not paying attention.

"Warren, can I ask you something?" I said as the boy stopped at the entrance of the school and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I grinned back and held up my homework, "you're a year ahead of me which means you've done this, was Tiger Man bitten by a radioactive tiger or bitten by a tiger and exposed to radiation?"

"B," Warren sighed and I smiled happily.

"Thanks Warren," I grinned, ticking box two, "I should really pay attention in class, I mainly just ignore the teachers and draw since I'm bored out of my skull."

"You talk a lot," Warren stated, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yep, it runs in the family," I laughed and he rolled his eyes, I giggled before going back to my homework, "don't even think about it," I said sharply as I spotted Jacob about to jump on me and knock me off the wall, "I've only just forgiven the wall for its cruelness the last time."

"Warren, can I go to Jacob's house?" Jocelyn pouted as she stopped by her big brother who looked at me, then back at Jocelyn.

"Up to Blush," he grunted and Jocelyn tackled me to the ground off the wall.

"Thanks for that Warren," I groaned, sitting up slowly, "I am never, I repeat, never, sitting on that wall again, it's Evil, with a capital 'E'."

"Please Catie!" the two seven year olds pouted, "pretty please!"

"Fine, just get off me," I sighed and they squealed happily, hugging me, "ow, that wall is going to burn, burn in hell, I'll make sure of it," I muttered darkly as Warren smirked at me, "quit smirking, I'm in pain."

"Uh huh, I'll get Jocelyn at six, see ya, and good luck Blush," Warren said before walking away, then I realised what I'd just agreed to, I would have two seven year olds, a two year old and a dog to look after when I got home and Warren would see where I live! That's not a good thing!

"Come on then you little brats," I smiled, "we have to get Raleigh from Aunt Greta's on the way home," I said and they grinned as I slung my bag onto my very much in pain shoulder before heading for my Aunt Greta's who lived right next door to me, which was a good thing, wait, how did Warren know where I live?

"Catie, can we go get ice cream?" Jacob grinned and I shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't have any money and we have to get Raleigh," I answered and he pouted, I ruffled his light brown curls and smiled at him as Jocelyn chattered excitedly about what they were going to do when they got to my house.

A few hours later I had two seven year olds and a two year old dancing round the sitting room while Herman, the dog (Jacob named him!), barking at them as he pranced around, I groaned and flopped back onto the couch, my homework laying forgotten on the coffee table.

"Come on, Catie, dance!" Jacob laughed, grabbing my hand and tugging on it.

"Yeah! Dance!" Raleigh giggled as Jocelyn joined in with the tugging and I groaned in defeat as I got up and danced with the kiddies, damn, I really needed to say no once in a while, at least it was nearly six and my parents were home if I needed any help.

"Catie, Warren's here to get Jocelyn," my mom's voice said and I froze, tripping over the edge of the coffee table and landing on the ground.

"Ow," I mumbled into the carpet.

"Nice Blush," Warren's voice chuckled and I slowly lifted my head to glare at him weakly, he was leaning against the sitting room doorway, arms folded over his chest, a smirk in place and Jocelyn hugging his leg tightly, "who knew you could dance."

"You, zip it," I growled, standing up and rubbing the side of my stomach, "the other bruises have only just healed, I am in pain and you're finding it amusing, you're mean Warren Peace."

He frowned slightly at me before pushing himself off the doorway and shaking Jocelyn off him, "right, thanks for taking of Jocelyn, see you at school Blush," he said gruffly, walking away before I could say anything, did he think I meant it? I was only joking, I didn't want him to hate me.

I bit my lip, then went after him, "I was only joking you know," I said as I caught him walking out the front door, "I didn't mean it."

"And why would I care what you think?" he bit out harshly and I repressed a flinch, looking at the ground.

"I just wanted to apologise, you're going act like a complete and utter idiot then I won't bother," I said quietly, going back into the sitting room and picking up my homework, "not now Jacob, Raleigh, I have to do my Hero History homework, it's due in tomorrow," I said softly as my siblings asked me to play with them, "maybe later, okay?"

* * *

I was miserable, yes, miserable, I didn't want Warren mad at me or hating me and he did, I didn't want to care about what he thought of me, but I did, a lot, he was a stupid, brooding, sulking pyro that didn't give a damn about anyone and despised my best friend but I just wanted him to accept me, he didn't have to like me, just accept me, considering our younger siblings were friends, we'd see quite a lot of each other.

"DAMN THAT DAMN PYRO TO HELL!! AN ICY ONE!!" I yelled suddenly and everyone on campus turned to look at me while Ethan and Zach, who were standing next to me, rubbed their ears, "what?!" I snapped irritably at the entire student body, "girl can't speak her mind anymore?!"

They all hastily went back to their own conversations as I glared at them darkly, feeling snappy and mad and angry and the intense urge to slap someone, mainly a certain damn pyro that belonged in an icy hell for making me care so much about what he thought of me, plus Will was upset because he told his dad about being a Sidekick and let's just say he didn't take it well.

"Give Ron his hat back, guys," Will sighed as Lash and Speed stole Ron's hat, I growled and glared at the ground, I was so not in the mood.

"GIVE THE DAMN HAT BACK!!" I shouted and they gaped at me, then Lash smirked at me and I glared at him.

"If you go to Homecoming with me," he bargained and I slowly walked toward him.

"Give the hat back, right now, before I really lose my temper and I am not in a good mood today, son give the damn hat back," I hissed, he looked slightly surprised at my venomous tone, then dropped the hat and ran.

Ron picked it up, everyone looking at me warily and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose ashamedly.

"Sorry, I had to take care of two seven year olds, a two year old and a hyper dog last night and then I embarrassed myself, and I have some more bruises, I'm just not having a good day, so I'm sorry," I whispered and Layla hugged me tightly, I hugged her back with a miserable sniffle, "he found my pain amusing, then I called him mean and now he's mad at me and hates me."

"Who?" Layla asked gently as she and Magenta led me away from the boys.

"Warren," I mumbled and they rolled their eyes, "he walked in on me dancing with the little brats, then I tripped over the coffee table and he smirked, _smirked_, damn him and his sexy smirk to an icy hell."

"Wait, why was he in your house?" Magenta questioned sharply.

"His little sister came round," I answered, sighing as we sat on a wall and I ran a hand through my dark blonde hair, my sad green eyes directed at the grass below us.

"He has a little sister?" Magenta frowned.

"Yeah, Jocelyn," I nodded as the bell went, "I've got to do some research for a Hero 101 project so I don't know when I'll see you guys next, I've got to go to the library at lunch, sorry."

"Hey, homework's homework, we'll see when we see you," Layla smiled, hugging me quickly before we headed into the school.

* * *

The library was cool and relaxing, exactly what I needed right now, I smiled at the silence and ran my finger along the books that we were recommended to read for our essay and picked one, I flipped it open and flicked through the pages slowly.

Suddenly my arm was grabbed and I was yanked out the library by a frantic looking Layla who had a terrified expression on her face as she rambled, I couldn't make head nor tail of what she was saying, then we entered the cafeteria and I stiffened, Warren was trying to roast my best friend alive, I pushed through the crowd and stood in next to the tables Will was crawling under and Warren was walking across, trying to burn the former to a crisp.

I hurriedly absorbed the fireballs and they swirled round my skin before settling into it, Warren's head shot to me and his eyes glittered darkly, I stared back defiantly, then the table was lifted, by Will, over his head.

"Oh my god! you have your powers!" I grinned, leaping on him and hugging him tightly, "congratulations!" I squealed as we fell to the floor, "I am so proud of you!"

He laughed and hugged me back as we got up and jumped up and down in excitement.

"You got your powers! You got your powers!" I sang and Layla joined in as we hugged each other and danced around while everyone else watched us like we were crazy, yay us!

"STRONGHOLD!!" Warren yelled and we froze, slowly facing the furious pyro, Layla, who doesn't believe in using her powers for violence, went back to our friends, biting her bottom lip in worry while Will and I stood there defensively, please let Boomer be right and that there's more to my power than I think, I can't beat Warren by just absorbing light.

Will managed to throw Warren through a wall and I flinched slightly at the sound of the walls giving way, but Warren came straight back out, a look pure fury anger set on his face.

"Think I can't take a hit?!" he shouted, his entire torso being engulfed in flame.

"Funnily enough, I don't think anyone's thinking that right now," I muttered fearfully as he ran towards us, I threw my hands out instinctively as though to stop him and a jet of light burst from me, a blinding white light was all it was before I fell back, my vision going black.

* * *

**(Warren POV)**

My eyes widened as Caitlin let out a huge burst of white light that sent me flying back through the wall Will Stronghold had already thrown me through, I got straight back up again and ran through the two holes, but I stopped as I saw Caitlin laying on the ground, I mean, I'd seen her laying on the ground before, but she was usually grumbling about something, mainly the evil wall that is the bane of her existence, but now she was laying motionless, her expression non-existent and Stronghold was looking really worried.

I moved toward Caitlin and carefully picked her up, I wasn't a complete bastard and she needed the nurse, Stronghold gaped at me as I carried Caitlin out the cafeteria, this can be my apology then I won't have to say anything when I next see her without her little Sidekick friends which would most likely be when we're getting our brother and sister from school.

Caitlin groaned weakly and moved closer to me, I frowned down at her but she was still unconscious, I sighed as I headed for the nurse's office, I kicked the door open and Spex jumped in surprise, opening her mouth to lecture me, but then her eyes fell onto the girl laying motionless in my arms.

"Put her on the bed, Mr Peace," Spex ordered and I followed her orders, "what happened?"

"Stronghold and I were fighting, she stepped in, then she let out this really powerful blast of light, sent me through the wall, again, when I got back she was just lying there," I answered honestly and Spex nodded, looking over Caitlin quickly and I hastily looked away as she lifted the girl's shirt to see if there was any damage.

"How did she get these bruises?" she frowned.

"She fell off a wall and tripped over her table last night," I replied, risking a glance back and I saw a large purple bruise covering Caitlin's left side, it looked painful.

"How do you know this?" Spex smiled at me, a knowing look sparkling in her eyes.

"Her little brother goes to the same school as my sister, Jocelyn jumped on her and she fell off the wall, then I went to get Jocelyn from Blush's house last night and I must've surprised her because she tripped over her table," I answered, narrowing my eyes at the old nurse who just nodded, "there is nothing going on between me and Blush, we're not even friends."

"Gee thanks, Warren," Caitlin mumbled, her eyes cracking open, "here I thought we were the best of friends you brooding, sulking, hating my best friend inferno!" she snapped, sitting up and slapping me on the arm, "that's for nearly roasting Will alive!"

"Don't push me Blush," I growled warningly.

"I didn't, I slapped you," she shot back, glaring at me and folding her arms over her chest, "and I'm still mad at you for being mean to me last night after I apologised you moron."

"Why do you keep insulting me?" I muttered in annoyance, glaring at the girl.

"Because someone needs to knock some sense into you, it's not Will's fault, what happened, so don't blame him," she shot back, sounding tired and I noticed her rigid posture slacken slightly but she shook her head slightly and stood anyway, "because you can't go around frying innocent freshmen, especially not my best friend."

"Why should I listen to you?!" I spat and she folded her arms over her chest, looking up at me, her green eyes soft.

"Because I care about you," she answered truthfully, her voice quiet and my eyes widened slightly.

"Mr Peace," Powers' voice interrupted as I went to say something, "come with me, please, you're in big trouble, I'll be back to talk you in a minute Miss Greeves."

I didn't know Caitlin's last name was Greeves.

With a silent nod, I followed Powers to the detention room where I found Stronghold sulking, I glared at him and he looked up at me, a determined look in his eyes, I ignored him and sank into the seat next to him, moving as far away as possible from him.

"This isn't fair, he started it," Stronghold whined and I glared at him.

"No, your dad started it," I hissed, standing, "and I'm going to finish it," I smirked, flicking my arm to create a fireball, Stronghold flinched but no fire erupted and I frowned, flicking my arm again, what the hell?

"Don't bother, the detention room neutralises all super powers," Powers cut in, "sit, here at Sky High we teach you how to control your powers, how you use them is up to you, weather you're trying to live up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down, it's a sad waste of talent, your talent, keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid."

With that she left, leaving me glaring after her.

"Where's Catie?" Stronghold demanded the second the door slid shut, "if you've hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll what, Stronghold?" I cut in with a snarl, snapping my glare onto the freshman, "and she's in the nurse's office."

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly and I nodded once.

"Insulted me enough, so I guess so," I shrugged, looking at the opposite wall, why did they care about each other like they did? Caitlin looked ready to kill me when she saw me trying to roast Stronghold, then Stronghold got his damn powers and she and that hippie girl looked so…..proud, happy for him, they truly cared about each other, but why? And why did Caitlin care about me? I've never been remotely nice to her, never talked to her unless she spoke to me first, maybe I was a bit harsher than I should've been to her last night, I wasn't laughing at her pain exactly, though it was quite funny, it was just the way she reacted whenever she saw me, it's like she was always surprised that I'd be there, then she always blushed, she always blushed when she saw me, I just wanted to know why, no one's ever reacted that way toward me before, when she finished her blushing, she'd actually act like she wanted me around.

Stupid girl and her stupid ways of confusing me.

"Warren," Stronghold said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "I just think you should know, you hurt Catie, I will hurt you, she's like my sister."

"What are you babbling about Stronghold?" I snapped, looking at him in frustration and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you honestly saying you don't see the way she looks at you?" he asked and I frowned, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "she likes you, as in _likes _you likes you."

My eyes widened slightly and he nodded, knowing he'd got his point across, so that was why she always blushed when she was around me, she, uh, liked me, as in more than a friend, I didn't really know what she was to me, she asked me for help on her homework while we waited for our younger siblings, she teased me and I didn't feel the instant need to roast her alive every time I saw her, except when I saw her hug Stronghold, or that blonde kid or that little nerdy kid who always wore orange, and even then it was more the guys she was hugging, she wasn't afraid of me like everyone else, she said it herself, she cared about me, god knows why, I really do act like a bastard to her, she must be out of her mind, liking someone like me.

Maybe I could apologise next time I saw her, or I could just stop her falling off the wall, she does that quite a lot.

* * *

**(Caitlin POV)**

Stupid Warren, I am never going to speak to him ever again, except when I need help on my homework and when I'm bored with nothing and no one to talk to, but every other time, I am not talking to him unless he apologises, which he won't, he's a stubborn, flaming, inferno that nearly burnt my best friend to a crisp.

Okay, now to focus my attention on the wall I was currently sitting on, don't fall off, if a child takes a running leap at you, duck and save yourself, the wall and I have just more chance to make this relationship work, just one, I can't blow it.

"Blush," Warren's voice said suddenly and I yelped in surprise, swinging round and managing to keep my balance.

"Yes! I kept my balance, the wall loves me!" I cheered with a grin and Warren slowly raised an eyebrow at me, I folded my arms over my chest and looked directly into his dark eyes, even while I was sitting on the wall, I was only just his height, "I am no longer talking to you, Peace."

"Fine," he grunted, looking at the entrance to Jacob and Jocelyn's school while I did my homework, steadily ignoring him, damn, no, I can do this without the damn pyro's help, come on Catie, you can do this.

"Warren, I need your help," I said reluctantly, looking up at the now triumphant Warren Peace who sighed and leaned against the wall next to me, "what does that question mean, I don't get it?"

His lips quirked into a small smile as he explained the question and answer, I smiled as he finished and quickly wrote the answer he said, he nodded then, without me asking, began explaining the next couple of questions, I hid my grin and asked a few questions, I couldn't stay mad at him, he was Warren, he didn't know how else to act.

"Thanks Warren," I said softly and he nodded to me, that small smile still playing at his lips, "and I'm sorry, for being mean to you, I was just angry."

"I've been worse," he shrugged, his dark eyes locking onto my green ones, "forget it Blush, I did nearly roast you."

"Can you quit calling me Blush?" I laughed, "call me Catie, even Caitlin, just quit calling me Blush, otherwise I'll start calling you Mr Inferno."

"Don't," he snapped and I sighed as I nodded once and children began running out of the school, Jacob and Jocelyn ran over to us and instantly hugged Warren's legs, making me giggle as his expression grew pained.

"Warren! Can we go get ice cream with Catie and Jacob?!" Jocelyn asked excitedly, "please! It'll be fun!"

"Please Warren!" Jacob agreed and I grinned as I shoved my stuff back in my bag and jumped off the wall, landing lightly on my feet, I slung my bag onto my shoulder and pried my little brother off Warren.

"Warren, please," Jocelyn whined, pouting up at him.

"Fine," he grunted and she grinned happily, grabbing Jacob's hand as we went down the street, they were so cute, "what did you mean earlier?" Warren asked suddenly and I turned to him in confusion, he sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, "when you said you cared about me, why?"

"I don't know, I just do," I answered, "but you ever try and destroy my best friend again, I'll make you regret it Warren, no matter what, Will, Layla and my family come first, I might care about you, but they're my family, it's always them first."

He nodded silently in understanding as we went into the ice cream place.

* * *

**Um, please review, hope you liked**


	4. Chapter 4

Today I was not in a good mood, quick run through, Will got transferred to Hero classes, good, Will chose Gwen over his friends, bad, Lash and Speed have been bullying Ethan and Zach a lot today, bad, Will saved them, good, they challenged Lash and Speed to Save the Citizen in Will's name and they accepted, bad, there were rumours flying round saying I was carrying Warren's baby and that's why he helped me yesterday, bad, mega bad.

Anyway, I was currently sitting in the gym, watching Lash and Speed kick the shit out of some random opponents while I sulked, glaring at anyone who I didn't like that came within a five foot radius of where I was sitting, people, seeing I wasn't in the mood, smartly left me alone while my friends tried to cheer me up with jokes.

"Oh come on Caitlin, that one was funny," Zach whined as I didn't laugh at his joke, I smiled weakly at him with a sigh, running a hand through my dark blonde hair.

"Sorry, Zach, I'm just not in a good mood," I replied, "it was funny, I just don't feel like laughing today."

He nodded slowly and hugged me closely, "sorry, should've guessed, what with your hormones and all," he said mischievously and I punched him in the chest with a laugh, he grinned triumphantly while the others looked at me in surprise at the fact I was showing a happy emotion, "yes! I got you to laugh!" Zach grinned and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Lash, Speed, pick you're next victims," Boomer barked, attracting our attention.

"We pick little Stronghold," Speed smirked, flicking his piggy eyes to our group while we squeezed Will's shoulders reassuringly.

"Ooh! And we pick Peace!" Lash cried, pointing to the lone pyro who stood slowly, my eyes flicked over to him and I bit my bottom lip slightly, that boy's muscles were huge!! Magenta nudged me and I turned back round to see her smirking at me.

"Oh shut up," I pouted as she opened her mouth to speak, "you have to admit, those muscles are nice."

"Yes, yes they are," she nodded and we went into peals of laughter, the others rolled their eyes at us with smiles as we stopped laughing and focussed our attention on the match, "damn, now he's spandex, don't get over excited," Magenta whispered deviously in my ear and I spluttered as I tried to stop myself laughing again.

"You are so evil," I managed, poking the purple loving girl and she just smirked before we turned to the arena where Speed was running round in fast circles, knocking Will back every time he headed for the citizen dummy that was hanging from a rope over the mulcher.

A frown settled on Will's face and he jumped in the air, then slammed his fist into the ground, the wooden floorboards created a wave and knocked Lash into the Plexiglas, Speed managed to regain his balance and glared at Will before running again, Will grabbed Lash and tied him round a lamppost, we all laughed and cheered as we saw this, but my cheer got caught in my throat as I saw Speed running round Warren, sucking the air out of the pyro.

Oh shit.

No air meant no breathing, no breathing meant no Warren, oh hell no, that boy was the reason I'm passing most of my classes.

"WILL!!" I yelled, getting my best friend's attention, "SAVE HIM!!"

He glanced at Warren, then back at me and nodded, he ran over to the pyro, who was now on the floor, oh shit, and he grabbed Speed, Will let the tubby boy go and he ran straight into Lash which caused them to slam into the Plexiglas, I smiled happily as Will threw Warren at the citizen, the older boy caught the dummy and crashed to the floor, but he was okay, and they won.

Layla squealed happily and hugged me, we grinned as we jumped up and down in glee, then I spotted Warren walking away and slipped out of the hug, "I'll be right back," I said to my friends before going after the pyro, "Warren," I called as I followed him out the gym, he turned and looked at me questioningly and I smiled at him, "good job Inferno," I said simply before going back into the gym to my friends.

"Giving your boyfriend a congratulatory kiss?" Ethan teased and I was slightly surprised, he didn't seem to have a teasing bone in his body, but then I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

"No, I was telling him good job, and he is not my boyfriend, we're friends," I sighed, then scowled as I saw Will surrounded by everyone, his arm being held up by Gwen Grayson and he was completely ignoring us, his friends, "man, he's Hero one day and he's Mr Popularity," I mumbled under my breath as we went to get changed out of our gym kit.

* * *

"If isn't Mr Inferno," I grinned as I spotted Warren standing outside Jacob and Jocelyn's school, he turned and shot me a glare for the nickname, I just smiled and jumped on the wall, "do you know how many people have asked me what gender the baby is today?"

He instantly began choking on air and I giggled.

"Yep, I am apparently having your baby," I laughed and he glared at me, I held up my hands in an innocent gesture, "I didn't start the rumour, personally, I think it was Pinky, or Penny, but after a while I got bored and told everyone we were having a girl."

"So that's why everyone kept pointing and whispering," Warren muttered and I nodded, laying back on the wall so I could look at the sky.

"Like I said before, good job in Save the Citizen," I smiled, "I was worried about you, when Speed was sucking the air out of you, thought I'd have to do my homework by myself, the shock and horror."

"Thanks Blush, and here I thought you cared about my well being," Warren drawled sarcastically and I sat up, looking at him in shock.

"Aw, you just made your first joke," I cooed, reaching over and hugging him, "I am so proud, I knew I was good influence on you."

He was silent and slightly tense beneath my arms and I suddenly realised what I was doing and pulled back, he frowned at me and I just smiled at him, trying to control my rapidly beating heartbeat.

"Now, about my Mad Science homework, I don't get it, but you, my little inferno, have already done it, so, you can help," I said happily, pulling the work out of my bag and laying it out in front of me on the wall, Warren sighed as he rolled his eyes and began explaining the components in a Freeze Ray, "whoa, wait, so the thingamabob connects to the thingamajig and voila, the Freeze Ray is up and ready to ice?" I asked as Warren explained things to me slowly.

"What's the thingamabob and the thingamajig?" he questioned, smirking slightly.

"That's the thingamabob and that's thingamajig," I answered, pointing to the pieces on the page, he nodded with a sigh and I grinned, "thanks Warren, you're like my tutor, an unwilling tutor, but a tutor none the less," I laughed at his glare and stuck my tongue out at him, "they're late," I muttered, glancing at the school where some kids were already leaving and getting into their cars with their mothers.

"Well they better hurry up, I've got work in a few hours," Warren grumbled and I face him again.

"So, where do you work Mr Inferno?" I inquired and he glared at the nickname.

"Quit calling me that and I might tell you," he growled, folding his arms over his chest and glaring to the left, ooh, like that Beyonce song.

"_To the left, to the left,_" I sang and Warren slowly raised an eyebrow at me, his lips twitching as he repressed a laugh, I think, "what? You were glaring to the left and that song just came into my head, and you know it's funny, you're trying not to laugh."

He shook his head in amusement and focussed his eyes back on the entrance to the school, then my phone rang and I pulled it out of my bag with a sigh, frowning as I didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, slightly confused.

_"Hello, is this Caitlin Greeves? Jacob Greeves' sister?"_ a woman asked from the phone.

"Yeah, is he in trouble or something? It's just I'm waiting for him outside his school and he hasn't come out yet," I said slowly, looking back at the school.

_"He's not in trouble Caitlin, he's just fallen ill, I tried contacting your parents but no one answered the home phone and their phones were switched off, you were the last on the list so I thought I'd best phone you,"_ the woman answered, far to cheerfully, _"I don't think it's too serious, but I think it'd be best of you come in and get him, and if Jocelyn Peace's appropriate adult is there, could you ask them to come and collect her please, she refuses to leave Jacob's side."_

"Yeah, no problem," I nodded, hanging up, then turned to Warren who was looking at me questioningly, "Jacob's not feeling too good, Jocelyn refuses to leave him, we've got to go in and get them," I explained and the pyro nodded once before I jumped off the wall, grabbed my bag and went into the school with him.

The receptionist smiled at us and led us to the nurse's office, I was biting my bottom lip worriedly while Warren looked uncaring, well he would, it wasn't his little brother that was ill, I paled as I saw Jacob curled in a tight ball on the nurse's bed, his usually tanned skin a pale white, his eyes closed, his arms wrapped tightly round his stomach, I was instantly by his side, smoothing his brown curls anxiously.

"Jacob, it's me, baby, how you feeling?" I whispered as he green eyes cracked open to look up at me, he cuddled close to me and I wrapped my arms around him protectively, "hold on, I'll call mom."

"I already tried her cell Caitlin," the nurse protested, "and your house, there's no answer."

"You, shut it, not too serious my ass, what kind of a nurse are you?" I snapped, dialling the number to my parents' business, "and you only phoned their cells, you didn't phone the business number which should be on the emergency numbers list you bloody idiot, and it's Catie, not Caitlin."

_"Hello, Caitlin Greeves' office, how may I help?"_ my mother's ever cheerful receptionist chirped.

"Hey, Kathy, it's me, Jacob's ill, can you ask mom to come and pick us up? We're at Jacob's school," I said quickly, sitting next to my younger brother and he curled up in my lap.

_"Yeah, hold on Catie, I'll just tell her," _Kathy answered and I was put on hold, _"Catie? You still there?"_ Kathy said a few minutes later.

"Yeah Kath, I'm here," I sighed, rubbing Jacob's back soothingly.

_"She says she's on her way, she should be there in about ten minutes,"_ replied Kathy, _"hope the little champ gets well soon, see you Catie."_

"Thanks Kathy, see you," I said gratefully, hanging up and putting my phone in my bag, then noticed Jocelyn and Warren were still here, and the latter was smirking.

"You have a mean streak," he said simply and I rolled my green eyes, turning my attention on Jacob as his fingers clung to my shirt tightly, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Blush," Warren said quietly and I looked up at him with a small nod.

"Yeah, see you Warren," I said softly, "bye Jocelyn."

"Is Jacob going to be okay Catie?" Jocelyn frowned, looking at him worriedly, "is he going to die?"

"No, he'll be fine, just a little ill, that's all," I assured with a small smile and she nodded slowly before leaving with Warren who gave me one last nod as he left.

Ten minutes later I heard my mother snapping at the nurse for her incompetence at taking care of her son and finding out who to call, I loved my mother, I truly did, she was soon in the room, her blue eyes going from pure ice to concerned and soft in seconds as she saw Jacob cradled in my arms.

"Mommy," he croaked as he saw her and she scooped him into her arms, I stood and we left, sending the nurse a few glares as we passed her and she looked determinedly at the ground.

* * *

Running a hand through my blonde hair and yawning I got myself a nice, big cup of coffee, my mom and I had split the night in taking care of Jacob since my father had gone away on a business trip to New York, he'd promised to take me during the summer and I was really looking forward to it.

"Morning Catie," mom smiled tiredly as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, how's Jacob doing?" I asked, making her some coffee quickly before sitting opposite her at the table.

"He's sleeping, I think he might be getting his powers, you like this until you managed to absorb some light, then you were running around happily like it'd never happened," she answered, laughing softly as she remembered, "you absorbed all the light we had and we had to change all the light bulbs."

I giggled slightly as I drained my coffee cup, "I'd best go get ready or I'll miss the bus," I said, standing and heading up the stairs as my mom nodded.

An hour later I was waiting for my bus, trying to block out my best friends' conversation, Layla had finally gotten up the courage to ask Will to Homecoming and he'd broken her heart unknowingly, I bit my bottom lip slightly as I followed them onto the bus and sat next to Ethan.

"Hey, Caitlin, you look like hell," Zach grinned and I glared at him weakly.

"Thanks, Zach, just what I needed to hear, I was up all night taking care of Jacob, he's not feeling too good, mom said he might be getting his powers," I yawned tiredly, leaning back in my seat and closing my green eyes, "god, I'm tired, I just want to sleep."

Then a conversation two rows ahead of me caught my attention:

"Who am I going with?" Layla's voice asked.

"Yeah," Will replied.

"Warren Peace."

My eyes snapped open as I looked down the aisle between Zach and Magenta's shocked looking heads at the back of Layla's red one, my mouth hanging open slightly, my mind coming to crashing halt, my eyes wide in shock, how could she? She knew I liked Warren, how could she? I would never do that to her, how could she do that to me? I gulped and looked into my lap for the rest of the bus ride, when the bus stopped I jumped up and got straight off without waiting for anyone even though Layla called name.

"Catie, wait, did you hear?" Layla whispered as she caught up with me and grabbed my wrist, "Catie, it's not what you think, he didn't even ask me, I just said it to make Will jealous, you believe me, don't you?"

"Why him, Layla? Why the guy I like?" I said quietly, looking at her sadly and she looked at the ground, biting her bottom lip, I smiled slightly, "you know what? It's fine, he doesn't like me like that anyway, we're just friends, you have fun, okay? I've got to get to class, see you at lunch."

"We're not together, Catie, I promise, he doesn't even know," she assured me and I put on a grin, hugging her quickly.

"It's fine, see you at lunch tree hugger!" I waved as I walked away and she smiled happily as she waved back at me before going into her classroom and Will joined me, "if it Mr I Forget My Friends When I Win Save the Citizen," I drawled, still feeling irritable about that, add that to barely getting any sleep and my best friend going to Homecoming with the guy I just so happened to like makes for a very annoyed Caitlin Louise Greeves.

"I was caught up in the moment Catie, can you forgive me?" he said pleadingly and I sighed with a nod, he grinned at me and hugged me with one arm, "did you hear about Layla and Warren?"

"No talky about that," I snapped and he instantly silenced, I was not a happy Super Powered Teen, you didn't want to piss me off even more because I'd probably break your nose, or get someone else to do it.

The day was so slow and I had to watch Will gawping at Gwen all goddamned day until lunch and it was not pretty, I repressed a groan as I saw Layla sitting with Warren who did not look like a happy pyro, I just sat next to Layla and put my head on the table to go to sleep.

"Blush, what the hell are you doing?" Warren asked slowly, poking my shoulder.

"No, leave me alone, I'm tired," I groaned, pushing his hand away and burying my head into my arms on the table, Layla began talking to me and I lifted my head to glare at her tiredly, "Layla, you're my best friend, and I love you like a sister, but you make one more sound that stops me from getting some sleep in this one free hour I have, I will destroy every plant I can lay my hands on within the next ten minutes, okay?"

She gulped and nodded silently, Warren was smirking and I rolled my eyes before resting my head in my arms and shutting my eyes, falling into the lovely world of slumber.

* * *

**(Layla POV)**

A small smile crept onto my lips as I saw Warren frowning slightly at Caitlin, but it wasn't a 'you better move before I roast you' frown, it was a more contemplating frown, he so liked her, she just couldn't see it, she was so blind sometimes.

"I'm really sorry about dragging you into this Warren," I said softly and his eyes snapped onto mine, "and now you can't ask Catie, but you were the first person I thought of."

"I don't like Blush like that," he said sharply, narrowing his eyes at me after the flicked to Caitlin to see if she'd woken up when I'd said what I said.

"Don't worry, she sleeps like the dead," I said dismissively as Magenta sat down on my other side, raising and eyebrow in question as she nodded to Caitlin who sighed and turned her head in her sleep, I giggled slightly and shook my head, "she's catching up on her sleep, you know she didn't get any last night what with Jacob being ill and all."

"Oh, have you done the History homework?" Magenta asked, "I wasn't sure if Tiger Man was a) bitten by a radioactive tiger or b) bitten by a regular tiger and exposed to radiation."

"What do you think you're doing?" Warren cut in with a tone of frustration.

"It's called sitting," Magenta replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, please," Caitlin groaned, lifting her head and running a hand through her blonde hair, "and the answer's b, bitten by a tiger and exposed to radiation, Warren, quit being so goddamn territorial, it's a table for christ sake, help Layla out, I order it, if you do I'll stop calling you Inferno, okay?"

"Like that'll happen," he scoffed and she glared at him, her green eyes looking sleepy, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "fine, I'll help out, but this is just a ploy to make Stronghold jealous Hippie, we're not and never will be a couple, you got that?"

"That's because you like Catie," Magenta said dismissively and blush flooded Caitlin's face while Warren glared at my shape shifting friend, she looked back with an innocent expression, "oh, come on, don't even think of denying it."

"She's a friend," he growled.

"Uh huh, friends, he helps me with homework," Caitlin yawned, "now, shush, I need sleep if I'm ever going to pass that Hero 101 test after lunch."

"Okay, Catie, you sleep," I said softly, patting her shoulder as Zach and Ethan sat down, they frowned slightly at the sleeping girl and I just shook my head.

"This guy bothering you Magenta?" Zach demanded, gesturing to Warren.

"Try the other way around," Warren hissed, glaring at the blonde who shrunk back slightly, then Warren sighed, "does anyone else need a date to Homecoming?" he scowled, looking at each of us in turn and Ethan raised his hand while Magenta reached over me and lifted Caitlin's limp hand, who groaned and glared weakly.

"You people are evil," she declared, rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her slightly tousled hair, "why'd you wake me up?"

"Because Warren wanted to know who else needed a date for Homecoming and you do, so I raised your hand," Magenta shrugged and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Ethan, let's go to Homecoming together as friends, yeah?" she said to the orange loving boy who nodded with a grin, she smiled and nodded, "there, sorted, now, can I get some sleep?"

I saw Will walking past out of the corner of my eye and laughed fakely, attracting everyone's attention.

"Warren you are cra-raaaaaaaah-zy!" I laughed and Will left and I put on a pleading expression, "I promise, I'll make this as painless as possible," I said to Warren who sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm not renting a tux," he muttered, getting up and walking away after shooting Ethan a glare, he so liked Caitlin, why couldn't he see it? Why couldn't they both see it?

"Damn, I would've loved to see that boy in a tux," Caitlin mumbled absently, her green eyes following Warren and I giggled, she grinned uneasily and rubbed the back of her neck, "I said that out loud, huh? Do you think he heard?"

"Nah, he was too busy being mad at Ethan," Zach teased and Caitlin punched him lightly on the arm.

"We're friends, god," she growled, standing and storming away, a sleep deprived Caitlin wasn't a pretty thing, it truly wasn't.

* * *

**Thanks to Spindle Faerie and Mandya1313 for reviews, please review this chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Catie, can you go get our takeout? Jacob's being sick," my mom sighed as she came into the sitting room, "I would drive you, but I want to be here for Jacob."

"It's fine mom, I'll take Raleigh as well so she doesn't get in the way," I shrugged, putting my homework on the coffee table and slipping on my shoes, "Rae! Come here! We're going out!"

Footsteps were heard thudding down the stairs and my little sister ran into the sitting room, a huge grin on her face, that girl loved the outdoors, I smiled slightly and stood, she ran up to me and I swung her into my arms as my mom went back upstairs to Jacob, I sighed slightly and got mine and Raleigh's coats, she impatiently pulled hers on making me giggle slightly as I put on my own and we left after I'd shouted to my mother that we were leaving.

Raleigh held my hand tightly as she skipped down the road at my side, except skipping gets pretty tiring after a while and she was only three years old, plus the Paper Lantern was quite a few blocks away, so I had to carry my little sister for three blocks, and she wasn't the lightest thing around, especially when she pointed to every tree, animal or anything alive we passed, I had to stop Layla talking to my baby sister.

"Rae, shush, we're going into a restaurant now, you have to be very quiet," I said softly to the blonde child and she nodded, putting a finger on her lips, I smiled and pushed open the door to the Paper Lantern, Layla and I came to this restaurant a lot, mainly on Wednesdays when I'm not plagued by homework, "hey, I'm here to pick up my order, Greeves," I smiled at the waitress and she nodded, going into the back.

"WILL!" Raleigh cried, wriggling out of my grasp and running across the restaurant while I slapped a hand to my forehead, cursing my little sister.

"Hey, Rae, what're you doing here?" Will grinned at her as I made way over to them, my eyes nearly fell out of my head as I saw who he was sitting with.

Warren Peace.

"Picking up an order, Rae, let's go," I said, glaring at my supposed best friend, how dare he break Layla's fragile heart, "hey Warren," I added to the brooding inferno who nodded, "Rae, now," I said sharply as she ignored me and continued chattering happily.

"But I want to talk to Will," she whined, then frowned and pointed to Warren, "whose he?"

"Warren, a friend from school," Will answered, handing Raleigh to me while Warren glared at him.

"Warren as in Catie's friend Warren who she said she wants-" I cut my little sister off by slapping a hand over her mouth with a growl, she licked my hand and I pulled it away with a cry of disgust.

"Ew! Rae," I shuddered, dragging her away from the two as Warren smirked at me, "and quit smirking Inferno, otherwise I'll make you," I threatened jokingly and he rolled his dark eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Blush," he muttered as Raleigh protested about being carried forcefully away from Will, I had to sling her over my shoulder and do everything one handed, like paying the waitress, getting the food and opening the door.

"You know, Rae, you aren't making things any easier," I growled as she wriggled against my hold, "if I put you down, do you promise to behave?" I sighed, stopping as I nearly dropped her.

"Yes! Just put me down Catie!" she yelled and I let her slither to the floor, she scowled sulkily and took my free hand and we walked in silence all the way home, she would pout and sulk for a few days, then she'd forgive me.

My mom was waiting for us when we got home and immediately whisked Raleigh off to bed while I put our food on plates and warmed it up since it'd gotten cold on the trek home, we sat at the table and talked as we ate the delicious Chinese food.

"You will never guess who works at the Paper Lantern," I smiled, waving my fork at my mother who laughed and motioned for me to tell her, I grinned and stabbed a piece of meat that was buried in my noodles, "Warren."

"The one my baby is totally in love with?" my mother teased and I blushed heavily, glaring at her as she smirked triumphantly, "I knew it!"

"I do not love him, I've only known him a few weeks, I just like him is all, we're friends, he doesn't like me like that, despite Layla and Magenta's assumptions," I sighed, waving my fork dismissively and a noodle flew off the end and hit me in the eye, "OW!! JESUS!!" I yelled while my mother laughed uncontrollably, I held my hurting eye and glared at her out the other, "oh shut up woman," I muttered irritably.

* * *

Biting my bottom lip anxiously, I smoothed my light gold dress as I examined myself in my full length mirror, the dress fell to the floor gracefully and clung to my frame and made me seem slimmer than I really was somehow, gotta love my mother's creations, had spaghetti straps and I really liked it, though I'm not sure if I looked good enough, I shook my head slightly before grabbing my small bag that had my phone and keys in it and heading downstairs, I was going to freeze while I was waiting for the damn bus.

"Wow, Layla, you look great," I grinned as I spotted my best friend waiting at our bus stop and she blushed slightly as she smiled back at me.

"So do you, Catie, I love the colour," she answered and I did a joking curtsey as the bus arrived and we climbed on, I sat next to my 'date', Ethan, who grinned at me and I shot him a wink.

"Dude, I am going to have the hottest date there," I teased and he laughed softly, he was a sweet guy, but too much like a brother to me to be dating material, but, tonight was a happy night, I wasn't as short as I usually was, I had on three inch heels, which made it so I just came to Zach's shoulder, how awesome is that?

The bus soon arrived at Sky High and we went into the school with excited grins, Layla looking round for any sign of Warren which my grin falter slightly and Ethan must've noticed because he took my hand and led me to the punch table, letting me go once we were in the crowd.

"You know they're just here together to make Will jealous, Catie, I'm pretty sure he likes you, he sent me a death glare when you asked me to Homecoming," the orange loving boy smiled at me in a reassuring way and I smiled back.

"Aw, you're a great friend, Ethan, but he doesn't like me like that, we're just friends," I said, hugging him quickly as Layla stopped next to us, then Lash decided it'd be fun to tip a glass of punch over Mr Boy and we all scowled at the stripe wearing boy.

"All the guys at this school are jerks," Layla declared and I laughed slightly while Ethan looked hurt.

"Thanks a lot," a sarcastic, deep, smooth voice drawled that made my heart skip a beat, we all turned and saw Warren standing there, his hands dug deeply into the pockets of tux.

"I thought you said you weren't going to rent a tux," Layla grinned, sounding far too happy at the fact that he was here and I was currently trying to get my brain to restart, the sight of Warren looking very nice in that tux had just brought my mind to crashing halt and all I could think was 'Mr Uber Hottie! Mr Uber Hottie!', damn him and hotness to an icy hell.

Then I noticed that Ethan was talking to me and I shook myself, turning to my friend, "sorry, totally spaced, hey, you wanna dance?" I said quickly, just wanting to get away from the guy who made me want to melt into a gooey puddle.

"Yeah, sure," Ethan said slowly and I dragged him onto the dance floor, then we stopped as a spotlight shone towards the entrance to the gym.

"Welcome the Commander and Jetstream!" Powers announced and we all clapped as they went down the middle of the gym, the crowd parting for them, they spotted me and shot me quick smiles so I grinned back at them as I clapped, "now, to welcome the girl that made this all possible, Gwen Grayson," Powers said proudly, walking off the stage and clapping while I clapped a few times and then settled for glaring at the Senior who'd ruined my best friends' chances of getting together.

"Thank you Principle Powers," she smiled all too sweetly and I repressed a gag, "and thank you to the very first recipients of the Hero of the Year Award, the Commander and Jetstream-" there was another polite round of applause "-now a tribute to the most powerful Super Being to ever walk the halls of Sky High-" Gwen stepped away from the podium and I had the strange feeling something was wrong, my suspicions were confirmed as she pulled away her skirt to reveal a mechanic outfit, "ME!" she cried, a visor coming down and I gasped.

"Royal Pain," I breathed and pulled Ethan silently back through the gaping crowd to Layla and Warren, hey, if I was going to die, I'd prefer to be near the guy I like, strange, but true.

I stifled a scream as Royal Pain turned the Commander into a baby and my green eyes grew wide, Jetstream flew at her but she was turned into a baby too, I choked back sobs as Mr Boy caught her before being turned into a baby himself, then Medulla, oh my god, oh my god, I was frozen in fear and horror, I knew that there were tears building up in my eyes and I knew I was trembling.

"Blush!" Warren snapped, grabbing my shoulders and swinging me round to face him, "come on! We need to find a way out!"

With a trembling nod I followed him, and my friends but I wasn't really seeing them at the moment, Warren was being my Hero, okay, their Hero too, but he was my crush, I can dream! With a well aimed fireball he knocked off the grill to the vent and pushed me toward it.

"Move Catie!" he yelled and my jaw dropped, he called me Catie, I couldn't help the small smile that spread over my lips as I crawled through the vent, I may have been in the middle of a filthy dirty vent, but, Warren called me Catie, I was on cloud nine.

"Hey Warren, how about a torch?" Ethan asked as we crawled through darkness.

"Only if you want to get barbequed," he replied dryly and I closed my eyes as I concentrated on pouring light into the surface on my body, when I opened them again I was proud to see a soft white light emanating from my tanned skin, then Zach joined me, covered in a neon yellow glow.

"And all the reindeers loved them," Magenta sang teasingly and I laughed slightly, then let out a yelp of surprise as the vet grill was ripped out the wall, oh, it was just Will, I shot him a frosty glare before climbing out of the vent after Zach, with a shudder I brushed all the dirt off my gold dress.

The others climbed out of the vent, Warren last, and Will began talking but I was kind of busy trying to get of every speck of dirt from my dress, I liked this dress, damn that dirty vent to hell, I sent it a quick glare and it remained motionless, then my jaw dropped as Will kissed Layla.

Oh holy shit balls.

Then I grinned and held back an excited, happy squeal, yay! My best friends were finally together! I was so happy for them! I resisted the urge to jump up and down in glee and just grinned at them.

"Aw, how sweet," a sarcastic voice sneered, "I hate sweet!"

We turned and saw Penny (plus a clone), Lash and Speed, we went into defensive positions and Will stepped forward slightly, taking charge, aw, watch my little best friend go! I am so proud!

"Wow, you guys are in on this too, why am I not surprised?" he said dryly and I smirked, Will was becoming sarcastic and bitter, go him!

"Go take care of Gwen," Warren ordered, taking off his tux jacket and rolling up his sleeves, revealing his flame tattoos in his tanned wrists, "we'll take care of these clowns."

Will nodded and ran through a wall, I rolled my green eyes at him as Magenta, Zach and Ethan climbed into the vent, oh, leave us to deal with the evil Villains that want to kidnap us and turn us into babies why don't you?!

"You do realise you said that out loud, right?" Layla giggled and I laughed weakly, rubbing the back of my neck with an 'oh my god I'm a moron' expression on my face while Warren smirked and shook his head slightly.

But a startled yelp escaped from my lips a moment later as Lash stretched his arms, wrapped them round me and dragged me over to him, I glared at him and he just grinned at me, damn him, damn him!

"Let me go!" I yelled, then he tightened his grip so I could barely breathe, I gasped and struggled against his far too tight grip, then I squeaked as he was sent back by a fireball and I was dropped to the ground, "owie," I whimpered, rubbing the small of my back before I was yanked up by Warren, I bit my lip as his boiling hot hand touched my skin, "Warren, that kind of hurts," I said hesitantly and he looked down at my arm that was hurting quite a lot by now, then hastily let me go, I winced as I saw a handprint shaped mark circling my arm that looked like minor sun burn, hmm, I'd probably need some ice for that.

"Come on, Catie!" Layla cried, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the corridor with an army of Penny clones on our heels.

"Wait! Warren can't take Lash and Speed on his own!" I protested, pulling out of my best friend's grasp and running back, ignoring her shouts for me to go back, I poured as much of the light I'd absorbed into my body into my palm, hoping it'd work, I grinned as a glowing ball of white light settled there, but my grin dropped as I saw Lash and Speed fighting Warren, Speed shot past me and I threw the light ball after him, I don't think he was expecting it since he flew into the wall, I smirked triumphantly and created another light ball, oooh! This one's gold instead of white, awesome! Plus it has a more fiery look to it, must be all the firelight I've absorbed.

When I looked back at Lash and Warren, I saw Lash laying on the ground covered in burns, I pouted and extinguished the light ball, upset about not being able to test my theory of this light ball being firelight instead of electric light, Warren didn't say anything to me, just grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor, this is where, if I was completely and utterly pathetic, I'd squeal happily, Warren was holding my hand, albeit he was nearly yanking my arm out of its socket as he dragged me down the corridor to wherever we were going.

"Where're we going?" I asked, stumbling slightly in my heels, "and we can slow down? I am wearing heels you know and I'm in a dress!"

"Shut up Blush," he growled, pulling me closer to him and picking me up, I squeaked in surprise and he smirked slightly before his expression grew serious again, a light blush dusted my cheeks as 'oh my god oh my god' ran through my mind, "you're blushing again," he stated and my blush incidentally grew darker, he smiled slightly as he continued walking, okay, we could die and I don't want to die without doing something first, I have to tell him.

"Warren, I-"

"Catie! Warren! You're okay! Oh my god! Catie! You are okay aren't you?! Why's Warren carrying you?!" Layla fired off rapidly and I resisted the urge to slap her, hard, she interrupted the special moment where I was about to tell Warren how I felt about him.

"I'm fine, but he got annoyed when I nearly fell over while he was dragging me down the corridor," I sighed as Warren set me on the floor and Layla hugged me tightly, "Layla, I do need to breathe," I gasped out and she released me.

"Sorry, but we need to find the others, Royal Pain's put a device on the anti-gravity device, the entire school's going to fall out of the sky!" she cried out in panic and my eyes widened fearfully.

"Well, that doesn't sound too good," Zach's voice said weakly and we turned to see them.

"Hold up, I have an idea, Royal Pain can't have blocked every accessible route to the anti-gravity room, all we need to do is find some blueprints, check out every route to the anti-gravity room and disable the anti-anti-gravity device," I said before everyone could start panicking, "and if I were some very important blueprints of a school, I'd be in the Principle's office, so we should go an get them."

"How are we supposed to get there?" Magenta asked and everyone looked at me expectantly, wait, when did I become the leader?! I don't want to be!

"Uh, walk?" I suggested, they raised their eyebrows, "we can't fly!" I snapped irritably, "unless you want to crawl there as a hamster I suggest you move Maj!"

"I turn into a guinea pig!" she replied huffily.

"My mistake! Now unless you want to die, move it towards the Principle's office!" I growled, folding my arms and glaring at her, thank god we were about the same height now with my heels otherwise it would not have worked.

"Where is the Principle's office?" Layla whispered, looking at me almost fearfully.

Maybe I've been spending too much time with Warren.

"This way," Warren sighed, leading the way, should've know my little rebel would know the way and did I just think _'my'_? I wish, I really did.

I shook my head slightly as I trailed behind the group, goddamn, why did high school and being a teenager have to be so damn confusing? I sighed and began playing with a loose strand of my blonde hair that'd escaped my high ponytail during the crawling through the vent, fighting, running and being carried by Warren.

"Catie, it's locked, what do we do?" Ethan asked and I moved toward the door, pouring energy into my hand, then I placed my hand over the lock, praying it would work, I closed my eyes as I concentrated on moulding the light into the shape of a key.

_Click._

My lips spread into a grin as the door swung open, "wow, I did it," I breathed, then hugged the closest person to me, I wasn't sure who that was, "I did it! I did it!" I sang, then felt the person I was hugging heat up considerably and I hastily let go, "sorry, Warren," I smiled innocently as the others went into the Principle's office and began searching for blueprints, but Warren didn't look angry, more…..confused, damn, now I was confused, "come on, let's go help," I said quietly, going into the office but his hand curled round my wrist, making me turn back round, "Warren?" I frowned as he pulled me closer to him, blush rose up my cheeks and he smiled slightly.

He moved closer to my lips and I could feel it breath tickling my skin, my eyes instinctively fluttered closed and I could feel him getting closer-

"Found them!" Layla's happy voice cried and Warren and I leapt away from each other, me blushing furiously while he looked determinedly at the floor, Layla was holding up some rolls of paper with a happy smile but she frowned slightly as she looked at us, "are you two okay?"

We just nodded, I was still in shock, we were this close, so close! Stupid Layla Williams and those stupid blueprints! I didn't even tell Warren I liked him! He was acting of his own accord! Wait, did this mean he liked me too? That Zach was right? That Ethan was right? That Magenta was right? Oh my god! They were!

Then I realised I was being dragged down the corridor by Zach and Ethan.

"Hey! What the hell?!" I demanded, glaring up at them.

"You were just standing there, like you were in shock or something, what happened?" Zach questioned, grinning at me and blush flooded my cheeks once more.

"Shut it," I muttered darkly and he gulped, nodding rapidly as he and Ethan continued dragging me down the corridor, "and I can walk you know!"

"Yeah, but it's funny seeing you get annoyed, then you can take all your frustration out on Royal Pain," Ethan laughed and I groaned, giving up in my struggles to escape.

Ten minutes later we were all knelt round a blueprint of the school, except Warren, Magenta sighed as we realised Royal Pain really had blocked every possible route to the anti-gravity room.

"Wait, what about this conduit?" Ethan frowned, pointing to a tiny little passage that led directly to anti-gravity room.

"Yeah right, you'd have to be like a rat to fit in there," Zach laughed and we all looked at Magenta who rolled her eyes and put on a defeated expression.

"Oh great," she groaned and minutes later she was crawling through a tiny ventilation shaft while Warren, Layla and I ran for the gym, where Will was fighting Gwen/Royal Pain.

"Will!" Layla cried as we saw him pinning Royal Pain down, his fist raised to punch her, he looked up at the sound of Layla's voice.

Royal Pain punched him.

Screams tore from mine and Layla's throats as he flew through the window.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review and thanks to Spindle Faerie and summerlover1 for reviews on the last chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

"**WILL!!**" Layla and I screamed as our best friend, Layla's crush/boyfriend, went out the window of the gym and Royal Pain cackled, I ran at her but Warren grabbed me round the waist and held me back.

"No! You'll get yourself killed!" he yelled at me, turning me round and glaring at me while Layla stared at the broken window in despair.

Everything in my body seemed numb right now, I couldn't think straight, I just wanted everything to go back to normal, I shook my head as tears began suffocating me, making throat tight, I squeezed my eyes shut and buried myself into Warren's chest, I just needed someone, I needed him.

"Surprised?" an all too familiar voice asked and my eyes snapped open as I slowly lifted my head to look round and saw Will flying, alive, "so am I!"

Layla and I smiled in relief as he flew at Royal Pain and picked her up, carrying her to the ceiling before dropping her to the ground, I flinched at the crashing sound and moved closer to Warren who was very still, I think he was in shock about me hugging him and going to him for comfort when I thought my best friend was dead.

The school jerked and Layla and I yelped as we all fell to the wooden floor of the gym, my fingers clung to Warren's arm while Layla clutched Will.

"The school is falling!" she shouted and I glared at her.

"No shit!" I snapped sarcastically as Will flew out the window to try and hold the school up to you know, stop us dying, oh god, I can't die, we can't die, but me especially, I haven't kissed Warren yet!

So I did the unthinkable, I grabbed the front of Warren's shirt and pulled him down to my lips, he stiffened for a moment before wrapping his strong arms round me and pulling me closer as he kissed back with just as much urgency, trust us to be nearly dying for him to realise his feelings for me, stupid boy.

We broke apart as the school came to jerking stop and I groaned in pain as I hit the hard wooden floor of the gym, Warren smirked and Layla was blinking at us in disbelief, hey, she knew I liked him, did she honestly think I would die without kissing him? Okay, so we weren't dying, but I didn't know we weren't going to die, did I?

Warren gently pulled me into a sitting position and pressed his warm lips to mine, I was in heaven! I was so totally in heaven! With a small smile I wound my arms round his neck and pulled him closer to me as I responded to the kiss, if I died right now, I'd be happy, but I didn't want to die right now, no way, I wanted to kiss Warren Peace some more.

"Guys!" Will's voice cried and I reluctantly pulled away from Warren, shooting my best friend a 'I am so going to kill you' glare and he just grinned, "we need to go find the others and unload the babies."

"How will they go back to normal?" I whispered and we all frowned as we thought about that question, "we'll need to find a technopath, they'd be able to create a device that reverses the effects of the Pacifier, right?"

"Yeah," Layla nodded and I grabbed the Pacifier as Will got Royal Pain and carried her to the detention room, I just sat on the gym floor, examining the Pacifier.

"Hey, isn't that a thingamajig and a thingamabob, Warren?" I frowned, pointing to two pieces of the Pacifier and he sighed as he looked over my shoulder at the device.

"Yes, Catie, that's a thingamajig and a thingamabob," he sighed and I grinned at getting something right.

"And that's a thingamajog and that's a thingamathing, right?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me, "oh, what are they called? The, uh, the thing that begins with 'g' and the other thing that begins with 'l', you know what it is."

"Oh, yeah, that's them," Warren nodded, his arms wrapped round my waist and it felt right, like this was where I was supposed to be, I leaned back against him and asked more questions, just what the different pieces of equipment were and Layla watched with a smile before telling us we needed to go and find the others then unload the babies from the bus.

"You, Layla Violet Williams, ruin all my fun," I pouted, standing and picking up the Pacifier, but Warren took it from my hands and I frowned at him.

"You might shoot someone with it," he smirked and I glared at him, folding my arms over my chest and glaring the floor with a pout.

"You're so mean to me," I whined and he smirked as he put an arm round my waist and kissed my cheek softly, I smiled slightly and leaned against him as we walked and Layla was grinning uncontrollably.

Magenta, Zach and Ethan all gaped as we found them, I just giggled at their reaction and Warren rolled his eyes at them.

"Yeah, well you weren't watching them make out," Will teased as he came over to us and I slapped him over the back of the head, he yelped and glared weakly at me, "well, it's true, you guys were making out and I saw you."

"We had to watch you kissing Hippie," Warren scowled at him and he blushed, which made me grin triumphantly.

Will stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the favour, adding in a quick punch to the arm and he pouted as we headed outside to the bus where Ron was already unloading the Pacified babies from the bus and I sighed as we began helping, all of our classmates, teachers, they were all here, turned into babies, including Will's parents.

Though I had to repress a laugh as Warren got the Medulla baby, it had a huge head, it was funny! Nobody else seemed to think so though so I held in my laughter.

"I believe I can reconfigure the Pacifier," he squeaked and I clamped a hand over my mouth as I tried to stop myself snorting in laughter, "Mr Peace, could you please carry me to the Mad Science Lab?" he continued and I giggled, muffling it with my hand.

"Sure," Warren shrugged, shooting me a glare that I just grinned at.

"And Mr Peace?" Medulla Baby said.

"Yeah?" Warren grunted.

"I have regrettably have made boom-boom," Medulla Baby grinned and we all grimaced, they all looked at me since I had younger siblings and I sighed as I reluctantly took the baby carrier.

"Will, do me a favour and fly to the store and get me some diapers, quite a few considering a lot of these are probably going to need to be changed," I ordered briskly, "don't forget the wipes and baby powder, though it would be funny if they changed back to normal and had diaper rash."

The others didn't seem to find this as funny as me so I just shut up and made my into the school, Warren following with the Pacifier and a smirk on his face, that boy loved smirking, he really did.

"You have to change Medulla's diaper," he snorted and I glared at him as I set the baby carrier on a desk in the Mad Science Lab and I quickly slapped the pyro over the back of the head, he glared at me and rubbed the spot where I'd slapped him, "you're an abusive girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I grinned and he looked at the floor.

"Well, yeah, if you want to be," he muttered and I wrapped my arms round his middle, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and he smiled slightly, brushing a loose lock of my blonde hair from my face.

"I'd really like that," I said softly and his smile grew slightly, until Medulla Baby decided to start crying, I turned and glared at the huge headed baby, "do you mind? There's not much I can do until Will gets back with the stuff, so zip it you dumb baby."

"If I'm so dumb Miss Greeves, how is it that I'm the one that's going to reconfigure the Pacifier?" Medulla Baby retorted, instantly stopping in his crying as I glared at him.

"If your so smart, change your own diaper!" I shot back, scowling.

"That is an impossibility Miss Greeves," Medulla Baby replied calmly and I repressed a growl of annoyance, a baby is patronising me! This will not stand! I reached for him but Warren caught my hands before I could start throttling him.

"Don't kill the baby, he's going to help us, when he's reconfigured the Pacifier, you can kill him, okay?" Warren said quietly, I hesitated for a moment before nodding once with a pout, folding my arms over my chest and looking at the ground.

"Hey, what's that burn mark?" I frowned, scuffing my toe over a black spot on the floor and was surprised when Warren chuckled, I looked up at him with a smile and he smiled back slightly.

"That's where, in my freshman year, I made a Heat Ray but it exploded," he explained and I giggled softly, winding my arms round his middle and resting my head on his chest, he slowly wrapped his arms round my waist and rested his chin on my head, I smiled and closed my eyes with a happy sigh.

It felt nice being wrapped in his arms, I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me, because I knew he'd take care of me, protect me, I burrowed deeper into the embrace and his hold around me tightened slightly.

"Hey, guys, I'm back," Will's happy voice chirped and I slowly turned to glare at him, he grinned uneasily, then chucked the bags of stuff on the floor and bolted, I giggled slightly before getting the things and hastily changing Medulla Baby's diaper.

"You so better give me A's all year for this Medulla," I muttered darkly, pinning the diaper securely and throwing the dirty one into a bin, "now, get reconfiguring while I go and check on all the other babies, Warren you watch him, okay?"

"But-"

"Thank you!" I grinned, kissing Warren quickly before leaving the classroom with all the things I may need while Warren glared after me.

Only a few hours later the Pacified babies were back to normal and looking dazed and confused while we watched with satisfied grins, Layla and I were currently hugging and jumping up and down singing:

"We're Heroes! We're Heroes!" while everyone else watched like we were completely and utterly mad, we just laughed happily and continued singing as we danced around.

"Catie! Layla! Stop!" Will ordered, pulling us apart and we screamed in surprise as we fell to the floor due to Will's Super Strength, we pouted as we looked up at him and he looked back guiltily, "sorry, can't control it yet."

"Warren, the evil Stronghold hurted me," I whined, pointing to my best friend while looking up at Warren, who smirked and punched Will on the arm, I giggled and was pulled up by my new boyfriend, oooh, sends shivers down my spine! I hugged him happily, "thank you Warren," I grinned, sticking my tongue out at Will as he rubbed his arm with a scowl.

"You two are so mean," he declared and I slapped him over the back of the head before he went to talk to his parents who were no longer babies, they were very cute babies though.

The Commander and Jetstream presented the Hero of the Year award to Zach, Ethan, Magenta and Ron when they'd finished talking and congratulating their son, I smiled at that, then noticed how cold the Commander's eyes were as they settled on Warren who stiffened slightly beside me, I frowned slightly as the Commander and Warren got locked in a silent glaring match.

"Catie, can we talk to you a second?" the Commander asked and I glanced up at Warren before nodding slowly and following the two Super Heroes a little way down the corridor, "do you know he is, Catie?" the Commander asked in a whisper and I folded my arms over my chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, sir, I do," I said unemotionally, looking up at the Commander and Jetstream defiantly, my green eyes flashing with the challenge.

"Then you should know about-" Jetstream was cut off.

"I understand you're just looking out for me, but I would trust Warren with my life, in fact, I basically did, he protected me from Lash and Speed, from Royal Pain, and he saved you as well, maybe you should keep that in mind, sir, ma'am," I said coldly, turning on my heel and going back to Warren who looked at me questioningly as I fumed silently, frowning in annoyance, "it's nothing, I'm fine," I told him quietly and he looked as though he didn't believe me but nodded anyway, I put on a smile and took his hand, pulling him to the gym where everyone was headed, "come on, you owe me a dance, Mr Peace."

"Since when?" he grouched and I laughed as he dug his heels in and refused to move.

"Aw, Warren, please?" I pouted with a laugh and he sighed as he rolled his eyes and let me lead him back to the gym as Layla and Will went outside and Ethan, Zach and Magenta followed us.

Warren was scowling, deeply, while the rest of us were excited about getting back to our first Homecoming, me especially, though Ethan was refusing to let the Hero of the Year Award go, he was clinging to it like it was his first born child, which made Magenta and me giggle slightly and Zach just grinned broadly while Warren rolled his eyes, he sat on the bleachers and stubbornly refused to move, despite my pleading, begging, pouting and then ordering.

"Warren, why won't you dance with me?" I demanded in frustration, folding my arms over my chest and stamping my foot childishly as I glared down at him, I know, glaring down at someone, me, I'm so proud of myself, but he was sitting down so that kind of took the edge away.

"Because, I don't dance Catie," he growled and I sighed, flopping into the seat next to him miserably, looking at all the dancing couples enviously and Warren groaned, "quit it with the beaten puppy expression, I'll dance with you later, okay?"

I grinned and hugged him gratefully, "I knew I'd win you over," I giggled and he scowled in response, he must really hate dancing, "do you really hate dancing that much?" I asked quietly and he nodded, I stood up and held my hand out to him, "come on, we can go somewhere else."

He raised an eyebrow as his lips quirked into a smirk.

"Oh you perve," I half laughed half scolded, "you want to dance or do you want to leave Warren? Because I'll do either."

"Where're we going to go exactly?" he questioned, raking my hand and standing, I smiled mysteriously as I led him out the gym, not missing the surprised looks of some people at the fact that Warren Peace was holding someone's hand and, shock, horror, not roasting them alive, "Catie, what're you planning?" he demanded as I pulled him through the empty mazes of corridors that was Sky High.

"You'll have to wait and see, stop being so impatient," I grinned, turning my head back to look at him and saw he was looking at me with a confused look.

"Why weren't you ever scared of me?" he asked softly and I slowed to a stop, contemplating the question as I frowned and looked at the ground.

"I don't know, I guess-I guess I felt like I could trust you, that you wouldn't hurt me, even though you hated Will and he was my best friend, there's something about you, beneath the harsh exterior," I answered slowly as I thought out every word that came out of my mouth, then I grinned cheekily and looked up at him, "because you're a softie on the inside, aren't ya Inferno?"

"Quit calling me that, _Blush,_" Warren growled, though he was smiling slightly as he leaned down and captured my lips with his, hmm, this was never going to tire out, "so, you had something in mind?" he smirked as I frowned at him when he pulled back.

"Evil, pure, unadulterated evil," I muttered and he chuckled, brushing his lips over mine before leading me down the corridor, "hey, I'm the one with the plans here, Warren, where're you taking me?" I demanded in a teasing tone and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm taking you away to have my way with you, my dear, then we're going to grow up and get married and have ten children," Warren drawled sarcastically and I scowled at him.

"No, ten is far too many, more like, three," I answered jokingly and he shot me a quick glare, "hey, what's with the death glare of hell that suggests you want me to die a very painful death?" I exclaimed dramatically and he chuckled reluctantly.

This relationship was going to be complicated, but fun, I wanted to find out all the ins and outs of Warren's personality, I wanted to find out how to push his buttons, I wanted to know everything, because that's what couples do, I think, I've never really been in a proper relationship before, okay, don't tell him that, I just need to know one important thing:

"Warren, does this mean I can sit at your lunch table?"

* * *

Monday was strange, everyone was treating us like we were celebrities or something, everything, and I mean everything, went silent the second we stepped onto the bus, then when we got off the bus, Layla and I were blushing slightly as everyone gaped after us as we waked into Sky High.

Then Warren fell into step beside me and wound an arm round my waist which caught me totally off guard, I smiled up at him and he smiled back slightly, then shot a quick glare at some random guy who was looking at us, the random guy instantly stared at the floor and I sighed.

"Warren, how are you going to make any friends, apart from us, if all you do is glare at anyone within a five foot radius?" I sighed patiently and he narrowed his eyes at me slightly, "I suggest you quit glaring at me otherwise, despite you being a lot stronger than me, I'll make you regret it Mr Peace."

He slowly raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'd listen to her man," Zach advised wisely, something new for him, "last time I really annoyed her and didn't heed her warnings, she hurt me, badly, with a blunt knife."

"What did she do?" Ethan asked, having never heard this story before, while I laughed and Will chuckled, Layla was just looking at us disapprovingly.

"I was bugging her to help me with my homework, a.k.a., do my homework for me, and she was busy trying to cut up a piece of something or other with a blunt knife from Layla's kitchen," Zach chuckled, "after two minutes, she yelled at me to shut up, after five she slapped me, after ten she leapt at me and tried to stab me with the blunt knife, I had huge bruises."

Warren was smirking, Ethan was laughing and Magenta was nearly rolling on the floor as she gasped for air through her laughter.

"I was having a bad day in general, add that to him going on at me and not being able to eat food, it makes for a very irritable Caitlin Louise Greeves," I giggled, resting my head on Warren's broad shoulder, then the bell went and I groaned, "no, lessons, goodbye oh friends, and Warren, let's go Will, we have Mad Science," I froze in horror and my eyes widened in fear, "no! I changed my mind! Will let go! I don't wanna go! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed as Will dragged me down the corridor, "I CHANGED HIS DIAPER FOR CHRIST SAKE!!"

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Oh quit with the staring, I probably changed all your diapers too, you pooped a lot," I smirked and they all blushed before I was yanked into the Mad Science classroom, "ow, Will, that hurt," I mumbled, sending him a tired glare and then looked at my shoes as I saw Medulla.

"You are so melodramatic," Will sighed, pulling me into a seat next to him, grinning mischievously, "so, how are things going with Warren? You spent all weekend with him."

"You are so perverted," I muttered at the sparkle in his eye, "we were taking care of Jacob and Jocelyn, Jacob's just gotten his powers and wanted to show Jocelyn so Warren bought her round and stayed a while, and things are fine, thank you very much."

"That's it, you watched your little brother and his sister?" Will asked in disbelief.

"No, but the details are for me only, not you, if I was going to tell anyone, I'd tell Layla and Magenta, okay?" I grinned, nudging him in the side and he nudged me back….knocking me out of my seat, "Will, you ass," I groaned, rubbing my sore bum as I sat back in my stool.

"Sorry, don't know my own strength just yet," he smiled apologetically before Medulla started teaching and I went off in a daydream with a smile.

* * *

**Thanks to Spindle Faerie, Mandya1313 and summerlover1 for their reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Six months had past since the Royal Pain Homecoming Incident, or as I like to call it, the RPHI, a lot quicker and less time consuming, anyway I was currently sitting outside on the Sky High lawn with Warren and my friends, sketching silently while my friends chattered excitedly about what they were doing for the half term and Warren read.

"Catie, Warren , what're you two doing?" Zach asked with a grin and I looked up at him from my sketch of Jacob and Jocelyn that I'd started last night.

"My mom's dragging us, Jacob, Raleigh and Jocelyn to some water park," Warren answered for me with a sigh, Warren's mom was so cool, my parents had this business trip next week and we were going to be packed off to our grandparents, but Jacob told Jocelyn who told her mom who insisted we went with them to this water park despite my protests that we couldn't intrude, then Warren ordered me to go with him and glared at me, my parents had given Maria, Warren's mom, a load of money for us for the week and we were all set.

Oh crap, they were talking to me and I was spaced out.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I smiled apologetically and Zach grinned as he shook his head with a sigh, I giggled softly and went back to my sketching, then my sketchbook was taken from my hands and I looked up at Will with a glare as he examined it, "William Theodore Stronghold, you give that back right now, I haven't finished it!" I snapped, trying to grab my sketchbook but he held it out of my reach, "Warren, help," I pouted and he just shrugged and continued reading, "Layla, control your boyfriend!" I ordered, grabbing my sketchbook back and glaring at Will as I resumed sketching, "Will! You smudged it!" I wailed, erasing the smudge miserably while Will just laughed.

"What water park? Maybe we can meet up," Layla smiled brightly and Warren's head shot up, shaking vigorously, he could barely stand them at school all at once, he didn't mind Layla and Will outside of school, but he would probably commit suicide if Zach decided to come to the Paper Lantern while he was working, bless him.

"Um, what's it called again Warren? I can never remember," I frowned, turning to my scowling boyfriend who glared at me darkly, "okay, so you're not going to tell me, I think it's called Water Walter's Wonderful Water Park," I said slowly, "not sure though, I'll call you tonight when I know for sure, okay?"

"Water Walter's Wonderful Water Park is the best!" Zach cried and Warren groaned, looking like he wanted to smash the glowing boy's head into the tree we were leaning against, Zach paid no heed and carried on happily, "I went there last year with my cousins! We had so much fun! I wish I could go but I have to go see my grandparents."

"Uh huh, good luck with that," I muttered absently, adding the finishing touches to my drawing with a satisfied smile, "I hate being short," I announced randomly and everyone looked at me with confusion evident on their faces, "oh, it's fine for you guys, you don't have to look up at everyone, even Jacob and Jocelyn are nearly as tall as me now, it's depressing," I whined and they just went back to what they were doing, such loving friends and boyfriend.

* * *

A yawn escaped my lips as I watched the movie that was playing on Layla's television, we were all round hers on the last Friday before we al went somewhere different for half term, except Will and Layla had somehow managed to arrange to come to Water Walter's Wonderful Water Park at the last minute with Will's parents, strange people, I just hoped there wouldn't be too much tension between Warren and Mr Stronghold, they still haven't really settled their differences and just ignored each other whenever forced to be in each other's presence.

I sighed and ran a hand through my dark blonde hair as I glanced round at my sleeping friends, then at Warren who was next to me, oh, he's still awake, he looked down at me as he felt my gaze and frowned slightly.

"Why are you still awake?" he whispered.

"I can't sleep," I answered, also whispering and Warren sighed as he wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled my back against his chest, my eyes widened slightly in surprise as he held me close to him, this was new, I wasn't complaining, but it was usually me who initiated the hugging and stuff.

"Why not?" Warren asked quietly, his fingers trailing up and down my side lightly.

"I don't know, I just can't," I replied softly, flicking my green eyes back to the television screen, finding Warren's fingers very distracting, I wriggled slightly in order to get more comfortable and he groaned softly, I stopped and looked back at him with a frown, "are you okay?"

He just nodded, kissing my forehead and my frown disappeared.

"Are you sure?" I persisted and he nodded again, "why won't you talk?" I demanded in frustration and he smirked slightly, I rolled my eyes and turned back to movie, the small circles Warren was making on my hip soothing me into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Catie, Catie woohoo, Catie, time to wake up," a distant voice that sounded kind of like Layla said and I groaned, burrowing deeper into my pillow that smelt a loot like Warren, it was a warm pillow too, "Catie!" the voice said again, louder this time and my cracked open my eyes to see a flame tattoo on a tanned wrist.

"When did I get a tattoo?" I mumbled blearily, sitting up and looking round.

"You didn't, it's mine, now get off," Warren ordered, pushing me off him, I hit the ground with a yelp and glared tiredly up at him, he just smirked and stood, "at least you're awake, hurry up, we have to get your stuff, Raleigh and Jacob from your house, then we have to go to mine, then we're leaving for the damned water park, so hurry up."

"Don't yell at me," I whined, curling into a ball in the cover I landed on and going back to sleep, but Warren grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up, "Warren, let me sleep," I wailed and he shook his head, "you're so mean to me."

"Uh huh, now go and get ready," he told me, pushing me gently after Layla who grabbed my arm and dragged me up to her room with Magenta, chatting excitedly about what we were going to do once we got to the water park, I was just happy to see Warren swimming trunks, showing off all those delicious muscles.

We were soon dressed and ready to go, Jacob, Jocelyn and Raleigh were running round in hyperactive land while Warren and I were packing everything into the car and Maria was trying to calm them down, Will, Layla and Will's parents were meeting us at this café at twelve on the way there for lunch or something then we should get to the water park by about seven, a whole car trip with three hyperactive children, oh joy, please note sarcasm.

"Jacob! Raleigh! Behave!" I snapped at my younger siblings and they looked at me for a moment before continuing to run around, I turned to Warren who was smirking, "my authority has disappeared, gone poof! _Poof_!"

"You never had authority, Catie," Warren chuckled, glancing round before kissing me quickly, "now, get in the damn car."

"Wow, you're in a bossy mood today," I observed and Warren rolled his dark eyes, making me giggle, "okay, okay, I'll get in the damn car oh high and mighty Mr Peace."

"And quit being sarcastic, that's my job," he muttered, grabbing Jocelyn as she ran past him and throwing her into the car, she scowled in protest and yelled at her big brother before Jacob and Raleigh got in the car after her.

Warren, who'd gotten his license a few weeks back, would be driving me to the water park while Maria, the poor soul, would be driving the three hyperactive brats there since there just wasn't enough room in the one car for all of us, I told my siblings to be good and not give Ms Peace any trouble before I was yanked into the car behind by our one and only Warren Peace.

"Why do you feel the need to yank my arm out of its socket every now and then?" I sighed, putting on my seatbelt as Warren started the car.

"Because you don't hurry up," he snapped and I raised my eyebrows at him, okay, someone's not in a good mood today and that someone is….? Come on people for fifty bucks, no? Going once, twice and the answer is:

Warren Peace!

Yes people! Our very own Warren Michael Peace is not in a good mood today, I'm sorry but considering no one answered the question, the fifty bucks is rolled over to the next show, thanks for watching and tune in again next time! Thank you and goodnight!

I must've laughed out loud because Warren shot me a strange look.

"What? I thought of something funny!" I protested and he just shook his head at me, following his mother's car, "you never let me have any fun," I pouted, looking out the window, he snorted and I glared at him weakly.

"I don't do fun, Catie," Warren said simply.

"Yes you do, why else are you coming to the water park?" I frowned, "and everyone does fun, otherwise life is very boring, Warren."

"I'm going because my mom told me to," he answered and I rolled my eyes.

"You are hopeless!" I declared dramatically.

"Gee, thanks Catie."

"Warren, does this mean you don't have fun when you're with me?" I said quietly and he frowned slightly as he thought over the question.

"I like being with you if that's what you mean," he said slowly and I smiled slightly, that's the first time he's ever said something like that, he rose an eyebrow at me, "why are you smiling, Catie?"

"Because I'm happy," I replied simply, grinning as I turned to look at the passing scenery out the window.

"And why are you happy?" Warren insisted.

"Do you want me to be miserable?" I snapped, my happy bubble popping as I faced him, "because if you do, I can be, I can be Little Miss Doom and Gloom if you like."

"I'm not saying that, Catie," sighed Warren, "I just want to know why you're happy."

"Because I'm with you stupid," I growled irritably, looking out the window again, missing the smile that flitted across Warren's lips before he became neutral again.

* * *

"Catie! Warren!" Layla called as Warren and I got out of his car, she was waving at us with a grin and Will was doing the same, Mrs Stronghold was smiling and Mr Stronghold was keeping a clear expression, I glanced up at Warren as we made our way over to them and saw his expression was also clear, though his posture was tense.

"Hey guys," I smiled, "where're the others?"

"Oh, Ms Peace and the kids are inside, we've just arrived too so we can go in together," Will explained, taking Layla's hand and leading her into the café, Mr and Mrs Stronghold followed and then Warren and me, I touched Warren's arm gently and he looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly and he just nodded as he sat next to his mom and I sat next to him and Layla, Maria was fine with having the Strongholds there, she was chatting happily with Mrs Stronghold but Mr Stronghold was sitting in stony silence, Will must've felt the tension between his father and Warren because he nudged the elder and gave him a 'look', yes, Will has a 'look', not as scary as Layla's 'look', but it's pretty bad.

"Wow, Will just gave Mr Stronghold the 'look'," Layla whispered to me and I giggled with a nod, she laughed too, then we were suddenly laughing for no apparent reason, everyone sent us confused looks but that just caused us to laugh harder.

"Catie, tell me, tell me," Raleigh whined, pouting at me, "tell me what's so funny, Catie, Catie, tell me."

"It's nothing Rae," I gasped out through my laughter, slowly stopping in laughing as did Layla, "sorry, there was a, uh, what was it again, Layla?"

"There was a, uh, um, a-a-a-a tangerine!" she cried and even I looked at her like she was mad, she laughed nervously and I giggled at her 'duh! I'm a moron' look, that I often had on my face.

"Yep, a tangerine," I choked out through my giggles.

"A dancing tangerine!" Layla announced, making me laugh harder and she giggled too.

"A dancing tangerine doing the hula!" I declared, "like in the Lion King!"

"There was a dancing tangerine in the Lion King?" Will frowned.

"No! When Timon and Pumbaa are distracting the hyenas and they're doing the hula in drag!" I laughed and Layla began laughing even more, "_are you hungry? For some bacon? You can eat a big pig too!"_

They all just gaped at us as we sung the Timon and Pumbaa Hula Song.

"They call him Mr Pig!" we declared, lapsing back into hysterical laughter, Warren was slowly edging away from me while we had the attention of the entire café now.

"God, I love those movies," I managed eventually, wiping away my tears of laughter, "second one is my favourite though, with Kiara and Kovu, so sad the way they're ripped apart like that, though it's a happy ending, I'll have to watch that soon."

"I know, we should have a Disney marathon," Layla nodded and we began discussing it excitedly.

"Stronghold, our girlfriends are nuts," Warren muttered and I nudged him in the ribs.

"I heard that," I snapped and he glared at me as he rubbed his ribs, "we're not nuts, just a little crazy at points, you should be nicer to us."

He just rolled his eyes, so Layla and I began our own version of 'Hakuna Matata' with Will who was laughing his ass off as he sang and everyone else just watched us with amused looks, well, Warren looked more pained.

"Let's sing 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King'!" Raleigh cried excitedly and we laughed before obliging with all the kids joining in.

"No! Stop singing," Warren ordered and I pouted while the others carried on.

"You take away all my fun," I pouted and Warren rolled his dark eyes, I grinned and opened my mouth to start singing again but Warren silenced me by kissing me, I was slightly surprised, he never usually kissed me in front of our friends, anyone actually, he'd put an arm round my waist or shoulders or hold my hand, but no kissing in public, that was a no-no, he slowly pulled back and I just blinked at him in shock, "okay, so maybe not all my fun," I muttered and he smirked slightly while everyone else gaped.

Then Maria slapped Warren over the back of the head.

"Mom! What the hell?!" he shouted in surprise, rubbing the back of his head.

Maria whacked him again.

"Don't curse at me, and have a bit of modesty Warren, young people of today," she sighed while Warren scowled, rubbing the sore spot.

Then I noticed Mr Stronghold's expression, he looked livid and he was looking at Warren, I glanced at my boyfriend to see if he'd noticed but he was busy talking to Maria, I mean, I've known Mr Stronghold since I was a little kid, practically my whole life, but he looked ready to throttle Warren, I looked at my two best friends and realised they'd noticed Mr Stronghold's expression, I bit my bottom lip worriedly and nodded discreetly to the toilets, Layla and Will nodded, showing they'd understood.

"Excuse me," I muttered, getting up and heading for the toilets.

"Be right back," Layla said, following me.

"Yeah, me too," Will added, also following.

"Those three always were close, nothing comes between them," I heard Mr Stronghold say, I glanced back and saw his eyes were trained on Warren who was glaring back darkly, "nothing and no one."

Will had to grab me to stop me going back and killing his father, he yanked me into the toilets and I was seething in rage.

"Hoe dare he?" I hissed, my fists clenching, "if it wasn't for Warren he could still be a baby right now, I know he's your dad Will, but, how dare he just judge Warren based upon who his father is?"

"I know, I've tried talking to him, mom has too, she took what you said on Homecoming night very seriously, but dad's still sceptical," Will said helplessly, "I was hoping this trip would help dad see Warren's not his father, that he's own person, but I don't think it's working so far."

"You think?" I snapped sarcastically, then winced at my tone, "sorry, it's just-I really like Warren, and Mr Stronghold's always been there for me, him and Mr Williams are like adoptive fathers, but even my dad wasn't so…..hateful when he met Warren, he even trusts him enough to let me go away with him this week, and if Mr Stronghold doesn't button his lip I will just smash his head into the table or something."

"Catie, he is still my dad," Will said gently while Layla was biting her bottom lip worriedly.

"How can we show Mr Stronghold Warren's not like his father?" she whispered and I frowned as I thought it over, then we all yelped as the door swung open to reveal some old lady who clucked at us.

"You three should get back to your parents, that boy you were with-" here she pointed at me "-looks like he's about to set fire to some bloke who keeps making snide remarks, so I'd go."

We all looked at each other before bolting out of the toilets to see Warren's fists twitching and Mr Stronghold mouthing off while Maria and Mrs Stronghold tried to calm them down and the kids continued chattering excitedly, unaware of the tension building around them.

The adults and Warren looked up as we slipped back into our seats silently and glared at Mr Stronghold silently, mine was especially hateful I'm proud to say, he looked slightly shocked at our emotions, though he brushed it off and spoke to the waitress who'd stopped beside our table, looking rather reluctant due to the tension spilling from it, so I directed my glare to the table, leaving that to Will and Layla while I resisted the urge to throw a few fire filled light balls at Steve Stronghold who oozed arrogance!

"Catie, are you okay?" Warren asked me quietly, nudging me gently so I looked up at him, I put on a small smile and nodded, he obviously didn't believe me by the way he slowly raised an eyebrow, but he let it lie, for now, he was going to interrogate me when we got in the car, I knew it.

He wouldn't shut up, he just wouldn't shut up, my fists were shaking with repressed anger, my entire posture was rigid and Warren knew I was about to crack since he placed a hand over mine and slowly uncurled my fist, interlocking his long fingers with my smaller ones, I looked at him but he was talking to Will and Layla who were sending Mr Stronghold nervous glances while he glared at Warren.

After a very long half an hour we got back into our respective cars, me shooting one last loathing glare at Mr Stronghold which he ignored defiantly, I slammed the car door shut with maybe a bit too much force, Warren looked at me questioningly but I just put on my seatbelt and glared out the window as he started the car and drove.

"Okay, now tell me what the hell is wrong with you, Catie," Warren ordered, never taking his eyes off the road and I growled in frustration, "okay, what did I do this time?" he sighed and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Nothing, it's not you, it's Mr Stronghold," I spat the name like it venom, "I've always looked up to him, ever since I was a little kid, then he's acting like-like-like-like-there isn't even a word in the English language that explains how mad I am right now!" I declared furiously and Warren was silent, "can you say something?!" I snapped, looking at him expectantly.

"Why do you care so much?" he said simply.

"Because he shouldn't judge you like that, because he should give you a chance, because you're his son's friend, because it's not fair, he can't just compare you to someone without even knowing you, you shouldn't have to put up with it," I ranted angrily, "want me to carry on?"

"Might as well get it out of your system," Warren shrugged with a smirk and I glared at him, he smiled slightly as he stopped at a traffic light, "I don't like him anymore than you do at this point, Catie, but we can't lose our tempers, he'd win, okay?"

"When did you become Mr I Think Things Through?" I grouched, folding my arms and pouting, I didn't care if I was acting like a sulky toddler, I was angry and I needed to vent my frustration.

"When did you become a sulking bitch?" Warren shot back and I glared at him darkly, he ignored it, "this is your fault, if you hadn't told Layla and Will where we were going then they wouldn't have persuaded Mr and Mrs Stronghold to come with us, so you only have yourself to blame on this one."

"Me?! You think this is my fault?!" I shouted angrily, "I just told them where we were going because they asked! And they're my best friends! I didn't expect them to bring Mr and Mrs Stronghold along! I didn't expect Mr Stronghold to be a complete and utter ass! And you, Warren Peace, are severely pissing me off!"

"Feel better?" he smirked as I breathed heavily like I'd been running a race.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact, I do," I replied, looking out the window and I heard Warren chuckle slightly, making me smile as I looked at the passing cars, then a black and purple head of hair caught my attention in the car next to us and I grinned, "hey, that's Maj," I said slowly and Warren cursed, Magenta turned to look out of her car window and I waved at her, she smiled slightly and waved back, she held up her phone and I nodded, getting my own and dialling her number quickly, "hey!" I cried happily as she answered.

_"Hey, why were you yelling at Warren?"_ she asked and I laughed nervously.

"Long story, it doesn't matter, but where're you headed?" I questioned.

_"I have no idea, she says it's a surprise she's arranged with the Strongholds,"_ shrugged Magenta and I gasped in a realisation.

"You could be coming to the water park, ask her!" I ordered excitedly and she obliged, she soon talking to me again.

_"She says thanks a lot for ruining the surprise,"_ laughed Magenta, _"but I'll see you there, yeah?"_

"Obviously, bye Maj," I grinned, hanging up and turning to a pained looking Warren, "that was Magenta, she's going to the water park too."

"Oh god," Warren groaned and I frowned at him.

"Be nice Warren," I scolded before settling my eyes on the road ahead of us.

* * *

**Thanks to Spindle Faerie and Mandya1313 for reviews and I hope you review this chapter and enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Warren POV)**

Ten o clock, that was the time we finally arrived at the damn water park, I turned to Caitlin but saw her sleeping peacefully, her head rested against the window, I sighed, undid mine and her seatbelts and gently pulled her into my arms, she frowned slightly and groaned quietly as she moved closer to me, her arms unconsciously winding round my neck, I sighed again and got out of the car, kicking the door shut and my mom, seeing my trouble with carrying the sleeping girl and locking the car, took my car keys and locked the blasted thing for me.

"Thanks," I muttered as she got Jocelyn out of her car and Mr and Mrs Stronghold got Jacob and Raleigh since all the members of the Greeves family had decided to fall asleep plus Jocelyn, I glanced over at Will and saw him carrying Layla.

"Catie fall asleep too?" he grinned at me as we went into our hotel.

"Oh no Stronghold, I just feel like carrying her," I drawled sarcastically, shifting Caitlin in my arms slightly and she groaned softly at the disturbance, cuddling even closer to me, she knew I hated the cuddling unless I really had no choice, this was not one of those moments, the other night was an exception, she looked worried about something, "Catie, quit wriggling," I mumbled as we waited for our keys to our rooms.

Then I felt the hate filled glare that was a constant every time we stopped for a break from driving, I looked up and saw Mr Stronghold glaring at me, yet again, with Jacob in his arms, Caitlin will not be happy about that, she was rather upset with Mr Stronghold right now and hated people she didn't like touching or going anywhere her younger siblings, she was strangely overprotective of them, Jocelyn too now, Jocelyn really liked Caitlin and kept asking if we were getting married which was irritating.

"Here you go boys, Layla and Caitlin are sharing with Raleigh, you two are sharing a room and I have Jacob and Jocelyn in my room," my mom smiled happily, placing two keys on Caitlin's stomach, "the girls are in room two three four and you two are in room two three five, and I'm trusting you not switch rooms."

"Yes mom," I sighed, following Will to the elevator and rolling my eyes, and they say only girls can multitask, I didn't walk into anything while rolling my eyes at the same time I was walking, "Stronghold, press the damn button for the floor," I ordered as he just stood there.

"I can't, I kind of have my hands full right now," he replied.

I frowned slightly, then shook Caitlin, she just frowned slightly before moving yet even closer to me, how that's possible I'll never know, she was already pressed practically flat against me, I frowned deeper and shook her again.

"Catie, wake up," I said and her green eyes slowly cracked open.

"The monkeys shot the baboon," she mumbled and I looked at her like she was mad, which she is most of the time, "what do you want? I was having the strangest dream."

"Press the button for the second floor," I said, nodding the buttons on the side of the elevator and she did so, yawning, then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, I rolled my own eyes while Will chuckled softly.

"She won't even remember that in the morning, she'll thing it was a dream, I bet you," he grinned, "she sleeps like the dead does Catie, ever since we were kids."

"Yeah, best friends forever, right?" I said, harsher than intended, "your dad's said it enough today."

"I've tried talking to him Warren, so has my mom but he's just not listening, Catie's getting really mad about it," Will said quickly, "she seriously thought of smashing his head into the table, I had to hold her back."

"Why didn't you let her go?" I smirked.

"Because he is my dad, I'll talk to him again tomorrow, see if I can get him to lay off, okay?" Will sighed as the elevator doors pinged open and we headed for our rooms.

"Hasn't worked over the past six months," Caitlin muttered into my chest and I looked down at her.

"You're awake?" I scowled, "then why am I carrying you?"

"Correction, Inferno," yawned Caitlin, "I'm half asleep and you're carrying me because I'd probably walk into something and you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

It would be pretty amusing, she's a klutz.

"This is where you say no," Will whispered.

"I'm scared of blood, makes me queasy," Caitlin suddenly admitted randomly and I raised an eyebrow at her as Will and I somehow managed to get their door open and place her and Layla on their respective beds, which means we just put them on the first beds we came to, then Mrs Stronghold came in and put Raleigh to bed and we left.

"Is she really scared of blood?" I asked Will who just laughed.

* * *

**(Caitlin POV)**

Damn that damn sunlight to damn hell, that was the thought running through my mind as I sat up and glared out the window at the sun, wishing I could absorb sunlight so I could sleep peacefully, but I couldn't, so I had to wake Layla up, I picked up my shoe from the floor next to my bed and threw it at Layla who was sleeping on the bed next to mine.

She screamed in shock and fell off the bed while I laughed my ass off and Raleigh woke up and came over to my bed, sitting on my lap and cuddling close to me, Layla got up off the floor and gave me a 'look', I gulped, gently pried Raleigh off me and bolted into the bathroom with my bag in hand for a shower.

Half an hour later I was ready for a day at the water park and was getting Raleigh ready while Layla showered, Raleigh was kind of hyper and overexcited though so it was kind of difficult, I grabbed her and pinned her down, shoving on her shoes since I'd managed to get everything else on, then someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!" I called, trying to buckle up Raleigh's shoes with a lot of difficulty, "Rae! Hold still!" I ordered as she wriggled and protested at being pinned to the floor.

"Where's Layla?" Will's voice asked.

"Shower," I answered distractedly, "can you lend a hand? Rae's being a pain the neck."

A pair of hands held down her shoulders and I looked up, grinning as I saw Warren, then continued buckling up Raleigh's shoes as she protested loudly, she'd have people thinking we were abusing her if she didn't shut up, I clamped a hand over her mouth and buckled up her last shoe with a triumphant grin.

"There, you're finally ready you little brat," I sighed, running a hand through my dark blonde hair and sitting back on my heels as Warren released my little sister and we all stood, I had to catch Raleigh before she ran out of the open door though, I swung her onto my hip and gave her a warning look, she scowled and pouted as we waited for Layla.

"Thanks Warren," I smiled and he shrugged, "Layla! Hurry the hell up! The guys are here and Raleigh's getting impatient!"

"Five more minutes!" Layla shouted back.

Fifteen minutes later…….

"LAYLA!!" I yelled as my best friend still hadn't left the damn bathroom, "HURRY UP!! I'M STARVING!!"

"Five more minutes!" she called back with a sigh.

"YOU SAID THAT TEN MINUTES AGO!!" we all cried in frustration simultaneously, I was currently laying back on my bed with Raleigh sitting next to me, the child playing with my hair for some reason, Will was sitting on Layla's bed watching the television and Warren was sitting on my other side, his eyes fixed on the screen with a bored expression.

"Ready!" Layla said happily, leaving the bathroom twenty minutes later to an empty room, we'd all gone downstairs for breakfast since we were beginning to waste away from hunger, "guys!" she pouted as she left the room.

Meanwhile, the rest of us were all downstairs in the breakfast bar, we'd found Magenta and she's joined us while her parents were still in their room, she refused to talk about what was happening up there and I didn't blame her.

"Hmm, what're we going to do first?" I asked everyone with a grin, "I vote the water slide, that looks like fun."

"I'm with Catie," Magenta nodded, the kids were going to stay with the adults today since the adults had said they thought we should have a day all to ourselves having fun if we promised to take the little ones with us tomorrow.

"Me too," Will put in, "Warren?"

The pyro shrugged.

"Hey Layla," I waved as I spotted the redhead, she came over to us and sat in the chair next to Will, pouting, I smiled and gave her a croissant, they were her favourite, "we were just saying we thought the water slide would be a good idea for this morning, what do you think?"

"Okay," she mumbled, eating her croissant with a sad look, "you'll probably just abandon me again."

"Only after five minutes, which in your book is about an hour," I said gently and she giggled slightly, see, I knew her like the back of my hand, she was my best friend after all, "so, we're all agreed, water slide this morning and something else this afternoon?"

There was a chorus of agreement and we were soon lining up to get on the huge water slide, we were all dressed in our swimming stuff and I was trying not to drool over Warren, he looked so sexy in those trunks of his, he was slowly looking me over too and I suddenly felt self conscious, I was in a bikini, as were Magenta and Layla, it was green and the top tied up behind my neck and back, the bottoms were black and were like mini shorts.

Thank god it was warm today otherwise we'd all freeze to death.

Then some bleach blonde bimbo decided to try and flirt with Warren who just gave her the 'get the hell away from me' look, he did that look quite a lot, mainly directed towards Zach, I frowned slightly and narrowed my green eyes at the blonde girl who ignored the looks both Warren and I were sending her and continued flirting with my boyfriend.

So I did the first thing that came to mind:

Stood on tiptoes and kissed Warren firmly, the blonde's voice stopped talking and I was triumphant, I slowly pulled back and glanced at the blonde who was gaping, Warren smirked and kissed me again quickly, wrapping an arm round my waist as we caught up with our grinning friends.

"Does this mean we can't go out sometime?" the blonde whined after us and my smile dropped, I turned and glared at her.

"No, you can't go out sometime with him because, you stupid airhead, I'm his girlfriend, understand?" I growled, then was pulled back by a smirking Warren, "quit smirking, I'm already pissed off," I muttered, looking up at him and he just shook his head in amusement.

"Thanks, Catie," he whispered in my ear, kissing my forehead softly, "for getting her off my back."

"Like I said, you're my boyfriend," I scowled, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at the ground, Warren chuckled slightly and squeezed my waist gently, I sighed and smiled slightly, unable to stay mad for long, "you know, if you didn't have a six pac, we probably wouldn't be in this situation, you do realise this, right?"

"So it's my fault?" he frowned.

"Yep, for being unbelievably sexy," I teased, giggling as he blushed slightly, despite trying to hide it, I could see the slight pink tinge dusting his tanned cheeks, "aw, so cute," I grinned, kissing his cheek quickly and he rolled his eyes, shooting me a quick glare.

"Not cute," he muttered darkly and I laughed lightly.

"Okay, okay, not cute," I giggled, smiling up at him as we came to the water slide.

"Going down together?" th attendant guy asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Warren nodded, glancing back at the bleach blonde who was bitching to her friends, about me I think by the way she kept sending me murderous looks.

The attendant guy nodded and we went down the huge water slide, I saw Layla and Will ahead of us, Layla clinging to Will as she screamed with a grin, his arms around her waist, Warren had his round mine and I squealed happily as we went down the slide, Warren even managed a laugh and a grin as we landed in the pool at the bottom with a loud splash.

"Let's go again!" I cried as we surfaced and Layla was soon dragging me back to queue as we grabbed our towels and dried ourselves quickly, "that was so cool!" I grinned, waiting impatiently to get to the front of the queue.

"I know! Don't see why the guys don't want to go again!" Layla laughed, then we both silenced as some guy stopped in front of us, he grinned charmingly at Layla and we both raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Hey, I'm Kyle, what's your name red?" he smiled and Layla blushed slightly despite herself and I shot her a questioning look, she was not flattered by this creep's interest.

"She's unavailable, her boyfriend's right over there," I answered for Layla who seemed in shock, nodding to Will who was talking to Magenta and Warren, who caught my eye and frowned slightly as though asking 'are you okay?', I simply nodded slightly as Kyle glanced back at Will and smirked.

"Yeah, but you can do better, can't you sweetheart?" Kyle grinned at Layla whose blush deepened.

"Get away from my friend and me," I warned, glaring at Kyle whose smirk grew.

"What're you going to do about it, honey?" he challenged.

"She might not do anything, but I will," Warren growled, standing in front of us with Will while Magenta stood with Layla and me.

"Aw, the boyfriends have come to the rescue," Kyle laughed mockingly and I yelped in shock as Warren slammed his fist straight into the arrogant ass' face.

"Yeah," Warren nodded, cracking his knuckles while Kyle clutched his now bleeding nose.

"Warren! Was that really necessary?!" Layla cried, the crack of Kyle's nose breaking snapping her back to reality.

"Yes," he and Will replied, sounding livid.

"Fine, I wouldn't want those two whores anyway," Kyle spat, wiping at the blood but Will and Warren leapt on him, kicking the shit out of him, Will may have looked puny, but he did have Super Strength.

"WARREN!!" I screamed at the same time Layla yelled:

"WILL!!"

And Magenta just grinned at the entertainment.

"GUYS!! QUIT IT!!" Layla and I shouted and Kyle whimpered and yelped in pain while Warren and Will just beat him up.

Then Mr Stronghold and Mr James, Magenta's dad, appeared and pulled the fight apart, the boys were unharmed, too bad we can't say the same for Kyle, he was bleeding and bruised, pretty badly, the boys looked livid, aw, I never knew they were so protective.

"Get off dad! He called Layla and Catie really bad stuff!" Will cried furiously, struggling against his father's grip while Warren settled for giving the sobbing Kyle a disgusted look.

"It doesn't matter! I knew he was a bad influence!" Mr Stronghold argued.

"Doesn't matter?!" I cut in angrily, my fists clenching, "he was defending us! You just don't like him and you can't give him a chance because of who is dad is and that's just pathetic!"

"Look at what he did!" Mr Stronghold retorted.

"Yeah! And so did Will! Or are you just going to overlook that?!" I yelled, "you're not my father! You don't get a say in who I date or whatever! You're Will's dad yes, but shouldn't you trust his judgement?!"

Mr Stronghold was silent as he looked at me, his expression stony.

"I can't believe I ever respected you," I whispered, heading back to the hotel, feeling angry and annoyed and frustrated and so many things there simply aren't enough words to describe it.

A hand wrapping round my wrist made me stop and turn, I was surprised to see a slightly smiling Warren looking at me, I raised an eyebrow and he just took my hand and led me back to the hotel.

"Okay, what is up with you?" I asked slowly.

"Thanks," he said simply, squeezing my hand slightly.

"What for?"

"Standing up for me."

"Oh, no problem, I was tired of him always being such an ass about you."

Warren chuckled slightly and wrapped an arm round my waist, I smiled a small smile and rested my head against his broad shoulder.

"Thanks Warren, for sticking up for Layla and me," I said softly.

"Forget it," he muttered and I smiled a bit more, he was so sweet, he just hid it a lot, don't know why though, I liked it when he was sweet.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to Spindle Faerie and summerlover1 for reviews and thanks to all of you for reading! Please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What were you thinking?! I understand what he did was wrong Warren! But there was no need for you to beat him up!" Maria yelled at her son while I watched, biting my bottom lip with the little ones hiding behind me.

"He called Catie a whore!" Warren argued, "and Layla," he added as an afterthought and I smiled slightly.

"He called them what?" Maria growled, she was really was scary when she was angry, I gulped and took a wary step back as a woman tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and looked at the woman questioningly.

"Are you this boy's mother?" the woman asked snootily and Maria nodded, the woman put on an expression that indicated she had a bad smell under her nose, "you should teach him how to control his temper, my son is terrified and refuses to come out of his room, it is not funny young man!" she cried, infuriated, at Warren who was indeed smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"From what I've heard, your son deserved what he got, calling two very nice young girls a very distasteful name," Maria snapped, her blue eyes flashing darkly.

"Oh yes, he told me about that, how they were throwing themselves at him despite the fact that he told them he had a girlfriend," the woman sneered, shooting me a disgusted glare as my jaw dropped.

"That tears it," I snapped, gently prying Raleigh and Jacob off me and standing directly in front of the snotty woman, hmm, she looked slightly familiar, doesn't matter, "I wouldn't touch your precious son with a ten foot barge pole, I told him to leave Layla alone because she had a boyfriend, he didn't listen, I'm not saying that what the guys did was the best solution but that little, arrogant piece of shit had what was coming to him and maybe you should take off your rose coloured glasses for a second and see what a slime ball your son really is."

Warren was trying not to laugh, the kids were laughing their little asses off and Maria looked incredibly proud.

"Do you know who I am?!" the woman screeched.

"Nope, and I don't particularly care," I replied with a shrug, "now a disappear."

"I am Jasmine Lewis!" she yelled and I froze, paling, oh shit, Jasmine Lewis was on of the biggest investors of my parents' business, if she recognised me, they could lose a lot of money.

"That's nice, now shoo," I said quickly, turning on my heel and going back to the little ones.

"Wait, you're Caitlin and Harold's girl, Catie, I remember you," Jasmine said slowly and I cursed under my breath, then turned with a smile.

"Mrs Lewis, how've you been? Long time no see," I said sweetly while everyone looked at me in confusion as to the sudden change of tone, "my parents are always talking about you, saying what an honour it is having someone as prestigious as yourself involved in their business."

Realisation dawned on Maria and Warren's faces while Jasmine smirked.

"Of course Catie," she said imperiously, catching my chin in her hand and examining me, "you look just like your mother, just shorter, a lot shorter, and with your father's eyes."

"Yes ma'am," I replied, wishing I could just wrench myself out of her grasp and go wash a thousand times in order to get rid of the dirty feeling I had.

"Tell you what, Catie," Jasmine said, baring her teeth in a sickeningly sweet grin, "you do me a little favour and I won't pull out of your parents' business and watch them crash and burn."

My green eyes widened and I gulped, "what kind of favour?" I asked quietly and she released my chin, her brown eyes cold as they looked down at me.

"You're going to go on a date with Kyle, to apologise for what happened today, don't worry dear, I'll pay for everything, be ready at let's say seven, be in the lobby, wear something nice," Jasmine replied, looking over my critically as my mouth hung open in shock at her audacity to blackmail me into a date with her creep of a son, "in fact, I'll send something to you, it'll be at the reception desk at five, have fun dear."

I was speechless, horror was rushing through my system.

"No, no way is my girlfriend going on some dare with a fucking dickhead like him," Warren snarled, you tell her Warren, tell her I am not going anywhere.

"Then I guess I can call her parents right now and watch them going down in smoke," Jasmine smirked and I gulped down tears.

"No, no please don't," I whispered, my hands shaking slightly, "I-I'll go, but he lays one finger anywhere on my person, Warren gets to step in."

"Of course, dear," Jasmine grinned, her eyes flashing before she walked away and I buried my head in my hands, holding back suffocating tears as I trembled, I could feel Maria's shocked gaze and Warren's hurt one.

"What the hell Catie?!" Warren exploded, "you can't do this!"

That was when I started sobbing chokingly into my hands, I didn't want to do this, but I couldn't let my parents suffer because of me, because of everything I said, I had to try and make it right, but I felt so…..dirty, so worthless doing it.

"Catie?" Warren said quietly and I hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest, his arms slowly wrapped round me and I clung to him tightly, "Catie, why'd you say yes?"

"Be-because I-I couldn't le-let my mom and da-dad suff-suffer because of m-me," I choked out, "stu-stupid cow, how dare she threaten my parents?"

"Because she's vindictive bitch?" Warren suggested with a snarl and I giggled tearfully, his hold on me tightened slightly, "you do realise I'm going to follow you with the other three, right?"

"You better," I mumbled, cuddling closer to my pissed off pyro as I wiped my tears with one hand and clung to him with the other, "he's a creep Warren, I don't want to go anywhere near him."

"I could always roast him alive," Warren said slowly, he was seriously contemplating that idea, I looked up with a slight frown and saw him smirking sadistically, his eyes glazed as he imagined sadistic things, I pinched him and he looked down at me with a scowl, "what was that for Catie?"

"You were ignoring me," I pouted and he smiled slightly as he brushed away my stray tears with the pad of his thumb, "you should act sweet more often," I muttered absently and he scowled again, "but if you don't want to then that's totally fine with me," I said quickly and he rolled his black eyes.

"You are so weird sometimes," he said simply, kissing me quickly and I smiled, pulling him back down for another kiss, he chuckled slightly against my lips and ran his fingers through my hair as he kissed back.

Somehow, from that one kiss, I knew he'd always be there for me, I knew he'd always protect me, I knew that I could always trust and rely on him, I just knew.

* * *

**(Layla POV)**

Will, Warren, Magenta and I were all spying on Caitlin's 'date' with Kyle Lewis, she looked ready to puke and he was smirking far too triumphantly, Warren looked ready to go over there and rip Kyle's head off his shoulders, Will was holding Warren back and Magenta was explaining everything to Zach over the phone who in turn would phone Ethan to explain these latest developments.

"Warren, you heard Catie, don't get involved unless she gives you the signal," Will whispered, having to use both hands to hold the livid pyro back who seemed to be overpowering Will's Super Strength, "Warren, she will hurt us, badly."

"I'll hurt him worse if he even thinks about touching her," Warren hissed, his fingertips sparking and a snarl tore from his throat as Kyle took Caitlin's hand, which she yanked back almost instantly, snapping something at him and he looked murderous, not as much as Warren though.

"I was forced into this thing by your mother, so don't touch me," I heard Caitlin growl angrily, her green eyes flashing darkly and I smiled proudly at her, "plus, you slime ball, I have a boyfriend, and he will, I repeat will, destroy you, or I will, depends on what kind of mood I'm in, weather I want to hear you scream or weather I want to kill you quickly, all depends on how you act."

Kyle gulped at her venomous tone and looked at the menu while Warren smirked proudly and Magenta laughed like crazy, Caitlin looked round at the laughter and caught Warren's eye, she shot him a quick grin and wink before looking back at her 'date', her expression filled with disgust and loathing.

"You're rubbing off on our innocent little Catie," Will accused Warren who was still smirking at Caitlin's words, I was kind of shocked at Caitlin's threats, she was usually so sweet and nice, Warren had rubbed off on her.

"Listen up, sweetheart, unless you want my mother to pull the plug your parents' business, I suggest you act more couple-y, because it's just a couple calls before they're bankrupt," Kyle hissed and I was truly shocked, Caitlin and Warren had refused to go into details about why she had to do this, just that she wanted us there to look out for her, I knew it must be bad but to threaten her parents' business when they had nothing to do with what was going on and the fact that Caitlin would do anything for them was just horrible.

"I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him," Warren spat, trying to get out of his seat but Will yanked him back down, he glared at my boyfriend who grinned weakly and Caitlin looked over at us, sending Warren a pleading look, he seemed to have an inner battle for a moment before reluctantly sulking in his seat, she smiled slightly before looking back at Kyle and mumbling a swift apology, her eyes burning in anger, her hands curled into fists.

She looked ready to kill, as did her boyfriend who was still fighting against Wills' hold, then Caitlin suddenly stood, muttering something to Kyle and bolting to the bathroom, I saw tears glistening in her green eyes and bit my lip before following her, I found her leaning over the sinks, a single tear sliding down her cheek from her closed eyes, her knuckles a startling white from her grip on the sink.

"Catie?" I whispered worriedly, I'd never seen her like this, she was always so strong, she always put on a smile, no matter what, but now, she was breaking down, she was letting him get to her and if Warren found out then blood would be shed, I hugged her tightly and she wriggled free, brushing away her tear and taking in a deep, shuddering breath, pressing her palms to her eyes and shaking her head slowly.

"I'm fine Layla, just another hour and then I'm free," she smiled tearfully, running a hand through her dark blonde hair, "don't tell Warren, please, I don't want him getting into anymore trouble."

"O-okay," I said unsurely and she smiled before leaving the toilets and going back to Kyle who was glaring at her for taking so long, I gulped and went back to my own table, Warren somehow instantly knew something was wrong with Caitlin and gave me a 'you better tell me what the hell is wrong with her otherwise I'll burn down the rainforest' look, I gulped and looked at the table as I explained rapidly, "she told me not to tell you because she doesn't want you getting into a my trouble and she didn't tell me anything really just that she wanted the hour to pass quickly so she'd be free please don't burn down the rainforest!"

I'd said it all in one breath and Warren now looked livid, "was she crying?" he demanded and I gulped again, he growled angrily and rose before being yanked back down by Will, "let me go Stronghold! He made her cry!"

"Warren, shut up," Magenta sighed, "she'll yell at you if you get involved without her say so, and we al know you're whipped."

"I am not," he snapped irritably, glaring at the shape shifter, "I just don't like seeing her upset."

I was slightly surprised as he admitted this and smiled slightly, he did care about Caitlin, just refused to let everyone know how much, Caitlin was right, he was sweet, just refused to show people, we were so busy talking we notice Kyle drag Caitlin out of the restaurant until I looked over at their table and saw it empty, I paled and fear flashed through me.

"Guys, they're gone," I whispered and Warren was instantly on his feet, bolting out of the restaurant with Will on his heels while Magenta and I paid hurriedly, then rushed out after them, freezing as we heard a terrified scream, we looked at each other, fear shining in our eyes before we ran towards the scream, we found Will holding Kyle against some alley wall and Warren holding a sobbing Caitlin close to him as he glared hatefully at Kyle who was rapidly turning blue.

"Will, he can't breathe," I said quickly, then noticed the bruises that were forming on Caitlin's arms, the strap of her dress was ripped and she was being carried by Warren who really did look terrifying, his face held no emotion but his eyes were burning, burning with rage and anger and I was honestly scared that he would kill someone.

"You filthy slime ball!" Magenta screamed and I grabbed her arm before she destroyed Kyle who was still gasping for air, looking very blue.

"Will! Loosen grip!" I cried and he glanced back at me before slowly loosening his tight grip on Kyle's throat, "now, what happened?"

Everyone just looked at me like I was stupid, then it dawned on me and my eyes widened in horror as I clamped a hand over my open mouth, looking at the still sobbing Caitlin with shock filled eyes.

"Oh my god," I breathed, looking at Kyle, "how could you? How on earth could you do that?"

He smirked sadistically, "because I wanted to hear her scream," he said and Will punched him, he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Call someone, the police," Will said, breathing hard, like he'd run a race, a long one, Magenta was already talking rapidly into her phone while Warren soothed Caitlin who was still crying, clinging to Warren desperately as though he was her lifeline, he was sitting on the ground now with his back pressed against the wall as he whispered soothingly to her, his fingers trailing lightly up and down her spine.

"I want to go home," Caitlin whispered suddenly. her voice thick with tears and muffled due to the fact that she had her head buried into Warren's shoulder, "I just want to go home."

Warren stood up, getting a more secure hold on her, "right, I'll take you home then, once you've changed and washed, okay?" he said softly and she nodded, then we heard the sirens and he sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get Caitlin home any time soon.

We were all soon being questioned by the police while a woman one took photos of Caitlin's bruises and I bit back horrified tears as I saw the severity of them, she was no longer crying but I could see her trembling slightly, and I knew she was near breaking point, I knew all she wanted was to curl up in her bed like she always did when she was scared, but I also knew she was broken inside, and that was what hurt me most of all.

"Can I go now?" she asked the woman quietly who nodded, Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Warren who was watching her with an unreadable look in his eyes, she frowned slightly and touched his arm lightly, "Warren? Can we go? Please?"

"Yeah, yeah let's go," he said softly after blinking once, he wrapped a protective arm round Caitlin and they left once Will told them they'd call a cab or something to get back to the hotel.

I was still worried about her but I knew she just needed Warren right now, I smiled at her reassuringly as she left and she smiled back weakly, tears shining in her green eyes, her body still trembling slightly due to fear and shock.

* * *

**(Caitlin POV)**

My eyes were fixed on my hands that were folded in my lap as Warren drove us back to the hotel, his grip on the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were startling white, though he didn't betray any emotion on his face and in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek, "I'm really sorry, Warren."

"You didn't do anything, Catie, it was him, so don't say sorry," Warren said, his voice filled with rage, "I'm the one that's sorry, I should've been paying attention, if I had then he never would've gotten you out of the restaurant," he stopped as we came to the hotel, he rested his head on the steering wheel and he was tense, "he never would've laid a finger on you, let alone what he nearly did to you, because I care about you Catie, I really care about you, you were the first person to look at me and not immediately see my father, I can't believe I'm saying all of this crap."

"It's not crap, Warren," I said softly, reaching over and touching his tense shoulder, "we're supposed to able to talk about stuff like this."

"One of those 'couple' things, huh?" he questioned, lifting his head and shooting me a wry smile, "okay, since I've just spilled my guts to you, tell me something about you no one else knows."

I frowned slightly as I thought it through, "I'm scared of moths," I answered after a pause, "because when I was little my elder cousin, Benny, told me that they would lay eggs in my skin and then the eggs would hatch into baby moths which would go up to my brain and kill me."

"You believed him?" Warren smirked with a chuckle.

"Hey! I was four years old!" I protested, unable to stop the giggle that escaped my lips, "but I had my revenge by telling him there were monsters under the bed in the room he was staying in at my house."

"I once used my powers to make a grilled cheese sandwich," Warren admitted and I laughed lightly, my fears somehow disappearing like magic.

"When Jacob was born I thought he was an alien," I replied and Warren chuckled, "I was seven and didn't know where babies came from! My mom just got really huge, I thought she was pigging out on ice cream, then there was some little pink thing in our family, so I thought it was an alien and tried to destroy it with holy water, except we didn't have holy water so I just sprinkled him with lavender oil."

"Nice," Warren smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him, his expression suddenly grew pensive and he brushed a lock of my dark blonde hair from my face, his hand resting on my cheek, "I love you."

My eyes widened slightly before I pressed my lips to Warren's firmly, he kissed back with urgency, his hands holding my face tenderly, his thumbs stroking my cheeks gently, our lips moving together perfectly in a rhythm that never grew old and never will, I slowly pulled back and he frowned slightly at me but I just smiled softly.

"I love you too," I breathed and he smiled, kissing me gently and winding his strong arms round my waist to carefully pull into his lap, I poured everything into the kiss, all my love, hope and I subconsciously began planning our wedding in my mind with a secretive smile, "how come it always takes some huge event to make you realise your feelings for me?" I asked as we broke apart for air.

"I don't know," Warren shrugged, "I guess it's because I don't want to have any regrets with you because I've mucked up so much in my life and you see me as someone who's actually worth something and I just don't want to live with any regrets or lose you without being able to tell you how I feel, so every time I need to tell you something important, I guess we'll have to arrange some big, dangerous event."

I just giggled slightly and kissed him again, my fingers tangling themselves in his silky black tresses, "you're something else Warren Peace, and yes, I do mean that in a good way," I said quietly with a smile, pressing my lips to his cheek quickly, "now, I still want to go home, you don't mind do you?"

"No, Catie, I'll take you in the morning, it's a bit late now," Warren answered gently, resting his forehead against mine, "come on, you need some sleep."

My fear suddenly came flooding back to me and I bit my bottom lip anxiously as I got out of the car and we headed into the hotel, our hands entwined, I glanced up at Warren and he wrapped an arm round my shoulder, kissing my forehead reassuringly.

"Will you stay with me? Please?" I whispered as we stepped into the elevator and he looked at me with a slightly surprised expression, "to sleep, perve, I just don't want to be on my own and I want to stay with you."

He nodded and pulled me slightly closer to him as though to protect me from anyone and anything who would try and hurt me, I breathed a sigh of relief and pressed myself closer to him, closing my green eyes as a wave of drowsiness suddenly washed over me, I don't even remember getting to my hotel room.

* * *

**Thanks to clarissa avila and sumerlover1 for reviews hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review!! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tears trickled down my cheeks as those hands grabbed again, his teeth sunk into my neck and I whimpered, trying to push him away, telling myself not to use my powers on an innocent, he ripped at my dress and I let a scream tear from my lips, the alley I was in transformed into my hotel room and Warren was soon hugging me as I sobbed weakly, Layla looking at us tiredly while Raleigh crawled into my bed next to me, cuddling between Warren and me.

"You let me sleep with you when I have nightmare, so I sleep with you when you have a nightmare too," she mumbled sleepily, falling back to sleep with her small arms wrapped round me loosely and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"So she's not a devil all the time?" Warren asked quietly so we wouldn't wake her as we laid back down and I shook my head, smoothing her blonde curls tenderly with a small smile, Warren brushed away the few tears that had escaped and kissed my forehead gently, pulling me and Raleigh to him and I closed my eyes to go back into a hopefully dreamless slumber.

It seemed like only minutes later Maria was gently shaking us awake, I blinked blearily as I sat up and yawned, Maria hugged me tightly and I patted her back, still half asleep and not really sure what was going on.

"I am so sorry, I should've been there, just like the others," she whispered, "I haven't called your parents, do you want me to?"

"No, I don't want to worry them, I'll tell them when they get home," I answered, unconsciously rubbing the bruises littering my arms, "thanks though, for everything."

"It's okay," she replied quietly, pushing Warren off the bed and I giggled as he yelled in surprise, he glared up at me tiredly and rubbed the back of his head as Raleigh slowly sat up and made her way over to Layla's bed, that child loved cuddling, she'd left her teddy bear at home so she had to cuddle with something else which constituted as Layla and me.

"I'm going for a shower," I mumbled, going into the bathroom once I'd grabbed my bag, I winced as I saw the purple bruises marring my skin, they covered my arms, there was one on my back from the impact with the wall and another on my right side where he'd punched me when I screamed, I bit my bottom lip and held back tears as I climbed in the shower, wanting to wash away the dirty feeling I had since it happened.

Half an hour later I was back in the hotel room and packing all my things while Warren went and packed his, Raleigh was sniffling and clinging to my leg, making things very difficult, Layla had tears shining in her brown eyes and Maria was helping me pack since I couldn't really walk around with a three year old clutching my leg like a limpet.

"Rae, you need to let go honey," I said softly, zipping up my bag and gently prying her off me, "you have fun here, okay? You'll see me before you know it, sweetie, I promise, and you can phone whenever you need to talk to me, yeah?"

"I don't want you to go," she sniffled and I kissed her forehead quickly as someone knocked on the door, Layla pulled the door open and I smiled at Warren as I saw him standing in the doorway.

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded, slinging my bag onto my shoulder and ruffling Raleigh's blonde hair fondly before leaving the room with Warren and Layla.

"We'll miss you guys," Layla said quietly, hugging me as we got into the elevator and Will and Magenta joined us, both of whom hugged me quickly.

"We'll miss you too," I smiled, Warren snorted and I elbowed him in the stomach, "we will, I'll call you when we get to Maxville, okay? Then you won't have to worry your little cotton socks off."

Layla laughed lightly and hugged me again, "you better, I don't want to worry my little cotton socks off, I like my little cotton socks on," she joked and I giggled as we made our way to Warren's car, I chucked my bag in the back with his and Layla hugged me tightly before Warren gently pried her off me and pulled me into the car, I waved to my friends and saw Layla biting back tears, "bye, Catie, bye Warren," she said as we drove away.

"You girls are far too emotional," Warren muttered and I glared at him weakly, he just smirked and I smiled slightly, rolling my green eyes as I wound down the window and leaned out, waving to my friends who waved back but then I retreated back into the hastily as I spotted someone in the car that just passed us, "Catie?" Warren frowned, confused at my sudden change of mood.

"They let him go, I just saw him, he was in that car," I whispered and Warren slammed on the brakes, I yelped in surprise and he got out the car, I scrambled after him hastily, nearly falling, and grabbed his arm, "Warren, no, please, I just want to go home, please, Warren, please, just take me home," I begged, clinging to his muscular arm tightly as he stood stock still, his expression on of pure fury.

"After what he did to you, you're just going to let him go?" hissed Warren, turning his head to look at me, his dark eyes full of burning anger, "Catie, he can't get away with it, I won't let him, I'll fucking kill him."

"Warren, please, I just want to go home," I whispered tearfully, stiffening as Kyle got out of his car, he looked at me and smirked, I trembled, fear flooding through me, "please, Warren, I don't want to be anywhere near him, please, _please_."

Warren ignored me and made his way over to Kyle, but someone got there first, Mr Stronghold had punched the boy so hard he fell back into his car with a cry of pain, blood streaming from his nose, I gasped in surprise and took a startled step back towards Warren's car, Warren glanced back at me and seemed to have an inner battle over what to do, take me home or go and kick the shit out of Kyle.

"Warren, get Catie home," Mr Stronghold ordered, pure loathing dripping from his voice as he glared at Kyle, "now, right now Warren, she doesn't need to see him."

"Warren, please," I whispered and he looked at me steadily for a few moments, then growled and got back in the car, I followed his example, my hands still trembling slightly and Warren was glaring at Kyle out the rear view mirror as he drove out the hotel parking lot and headed for Maxville, I took in a deep breath and closed my green eyes as tears built, "I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I know you were just-"

"I told you not to say that," Warren sighed and I looked over at him, he had his eyes fixed on the road, "I told you it wasn't your fault, you should listen once in a while Catie, I wanted to make him pay, I don't want him to hurt anyone, but most of all, I just wanted to make him regret what he'd done to you."

I nodded silently and looked out the window as I desperately tried to stop the flashes of last night coming back to haunt me, I buried my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut, but the images were even clearer, I remembered everything so much clearer, I bit my bottom lip so hard blood trickled down my chin and fell into my lap.

"Catie, quit it, I can't comfort you while I'm driving and there's nowhere to stop right now, so just stop it," Warren said, an almost helpless note entering his voice and I nodded, wiping away the blood and taking in a deep, shuddering breath to calm myself down, biting back my tears, that pathetic piece of crap didn't deserve my tears, I was better than him, Warren glanced at me and smiled slightly, "that's my girl," he said so softly I almost didn't hear him, I smiled back slightly before sucking on my bottom lip to ease the blood flow.

The trip was quiet mostly, Warren never was one for talking so I sang along with the radio, loudly and mostly off key, singing wasn't exactly one of my fortes, Warren was shooting me glares which made me grin at him, when we came to a traffic light, he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, Catie," he growled and I nodded with a giggle, then licked his hand, he instantly withdrew it with a grimace, "you're so childish, no wonder the kids love you so much."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I grinned, blinking innocently with the barest hint of a pout, "I am simply loveable Warren Peace, don't you see the lovability?"

"I guess," he shrugged with a slight smirk, making me grin and he shot me one of his own, I looked out the window as we began driving again.

"Warren, how long until we're back in Maxville?" I asked, leaning back in my seat and looking at the roof of the car.

"I don't know, a couple hours," he muttered, running a hand through his shoulder length black hair, then send me a curious glance, "why?"

"Just wondering," I smiled, then bit my bottom lip slightly, "you will stay with me when we get back, won't you?"

"If you want me to," was the simple reply.

* * *

Home, I was home and sitting on my couch with Warren watching some random movie, I was happy, Warren had an arm wrapped protectively round my shoulders while I was cuddled into his side and his other hand absently played with my hair, I usually hated that, but I didn't mind so much when Warren did it, it was about midnight and I was yawning slightly, though I managed to get another marshmallow from the bag in front of me.

"Warren, can you roast it?" I questioned sleeping, holding the squishy sweet out to him and he rose an eyebrow at me, I smiled innocently back at him and prodded him in the shoulder with my free hand, "please Warren, I really fancy a roasted marshmallow."

He sighed and took the marshmallow from my fingers, he heated up his hand and I watched in fascination as the white marshmallow became all gooey and yummy looking, Warren smiled slightly at me and gave me the marshmallow back when it was properly roasted, I grinned happily and ate it.

"Thanks Warren, can you make me another one?" my last word was punctuated by a yawn and he chuckled as he shook his head and laid back on the couch, gently resting me against him and brushing my dark blonde hair from my face.

"Sleep, Catie," he ordered quietly and I obediently closed my eyes to go to sleep, his fingers running soothingly down my spine and there was a small smile on my face as I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber, feeling safe and warm in Warren's strong arms.

* * *

With a sharp intake of breath, I dropped the knife I was holding, nearly cutting off my toe and I jumped back, somehow knocking over a chair and landing on my butt as I did so, I yelped at the hard impact with the ground and looked up slowly to see Warren standing over me, smirking at my klutziness.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled, rubbing the bottom of my back, "that really hurt."

He just shook his head in amusement and held a hand out for me to take, I took it and he gently pulled me up into a standing position, our eyes locked, he slowly pressed his lips to mine and I responded lightly, his arms slid round my waist while mine wrapped themselves round his neck as I went on tiptoes so he wouldn't have to tilt his head so much, he gently lifted me so we were the same height and I smiled slightly as my feet hung a few inches from the ground, this was new, he pulled back gradually and my eyes slowly fluttered open to look into his smouldering, black eyes.

"I love you, Catie," Warren whispered and I my smile grew.

"I love you too, Warren," I promised, "and you better not drop me, I'd rather not have anymore bruises," I added and he stiffened, then I realised what I'd said, I'd brought up the 'subject', the forbidden one, the reason I had the bruises in the first place, Warren frowned slightly and paced me on the ground, trailing his fingers up my arms, gently pushing up my sleeves and I looked away as the bruises were revealed.

"You said they were almost gone," Warren said quietly, his voice blank of any emotion as he traced the bruises lightly, his eyes sparking slightly in anger.

"I-I didn't want to worry you," I said softly, yanking my sleeves down to get rid of the sight of the marks on my arm, "I didn't want to remember they were there, okay? I just wanted to forget, but I can't because every single night he comes back and he-I can't stop remembering and it hurts, and makes me feel sick and dirty and worthless every single time I think about it because I feel like it's all my fault, because I must've done something to make him want to do that to me, I must've done something."

Warren just looked at me, his expression still non-existent, the anger in his eyes had extinguished though, there was sympathy settling there instead, I pulled away from him and turned around so he wouldn't see my tears, the tears that were steadily making paths down my cheeks, paths that'd been well trodden recently, I wiped them away furiously and Warren wrapped his arms round my shoulders from behind his, whispering softly in my ear, his scent overpowering my senses.

"You didn't do anything," he murmured, kissing my jaw softly, "it was him, it was all him, you did nothing, absolutely nothing, he was a creep, a bastard, who's sick in the head, trust me, you didn't do anything Catie."

Turning, I clung to him tightly, tears rolling down my cheeks, his arms around me tightly, then the phone rang shrilly, making me jump in surprise and I pulled back from Warren, wiping away my tears as I made my way to the phone in the hall.

"Hello?" I said, keeping my voice light and even so the person on the other end wouldn't know I'd been crying.

_"Catie? Hey, it's Layla, Will and Maj, you're on speaker, your cellphone was switched off so we had to call the house phone, how are you?"_ Layla fired off at top speed and I smiled slightly as I sat on the floor with my back against the wall.

"I'm okay, what about everyone there? Jacob and Raleigh behaving themselves?" I asked, wiping the last of my tears, "never mind about the last one, knowing them they're being little horrors, sorry for leaving them with you."

_"Oh no, they're_ _being really well behaved, Ms Peace has taken them for a swim now, though they all say hi and they hope you're okay, how's Warren? I bet he's taking care of you, he really cares about you Catie,"_ Layla said all in one big rush.

"Um, he's good and yeah, he's looking after me," I said softly, glancing back at the kitchen where I'd left Warren, "tell everyone I said hi, how are you guys, Will, Maj?"

_"We're good,"_ they answered in unison.

"Good, good," I sighed, "having fun over there?"

_"Not really, we're worried about you, Catie,"_ Layla said quietly.

"Don't be, I'm fine, go and have fun, for me," I laughed lightly, forcing it out and hoping they wouldn't catch onto it, "I've gotta go, I'm hungry, call you later."

_"Bye, Catie,"_ they said all together before we hung up and I leaned back against the wall with a sigh, closing my green eyes and propping my arms on my bent knees, hanging my head between my legs as I bit back tears.

"Catie, what're you doing?" Warren's voice sighed and I sensed him crouch next to me.

"What's it look like?" I bit back, feeling stupid and weak.

"Can you stop being a bitch for five seconds?" he snapped, "I didn't do anything except try and help you and you bite my head off constantly, I could leave Catie, and if I do, I won't come back."

That made me silence, I didn't want him to leave, I slowly lifted my head to look at him, drawing my knees to my chest and hugging them tightly, "I'm just so scared," I whispered, trembling slightly and Warren hugged me tightly, I pressed my face into his chest, "I don't want to be scared, I don't want to be scared anymore," I choked out, shaking almost unnoticeably.

"I'll protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise Catie," Warren murmured in my ear, "you just have to trust me."

I stiffened in his arms, those words.

_Flashback_

_His hand clamped over my mouth so I couldn't scream and tears were streaming down my cheeks as I struggled, telling myself not to use my powers on an innocent, especially not a citizen._

_"Aw, Caitlin, Caitlin," he cooed in my ear, sinking his teeth into my neck and I whimpered softly against his hand, he chuckled, enjoying my pain, "trust me, it won't hurt too much, just have to trust me."_

_End Flashback_

I scrambled away from Warren, my eyes wide in fear as I scrabbled across the floor, he frowned at me, reaching a hand out to me, but I shook my head, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them so tightly my knuckles turned a startling white colour, I was taking in quick, ragged breaths and I knew Warren was confused but he said those words, he said those terrible words.

"Don't, please don't," I begged tearfully, trembling violently, "he said that, he said that."

"Catie-"

"No, don't 'Catie' me!" I interrupted, tears flowing down my cheeks, "I know I'm being stupid and pathetic and weak but everything hurts! Everything I do I'm looking over my shoulder in case he's there! And I hate it! I hate it so much and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Warren stood, glaring at me, "fine, I've tried Catie, but you just keep on pushing me away and I don't know what else I can do, I know you're scared, I know okay? But I can't help you if you don't let me in once in a while, just tell me what the hell happened!" he was shouting my the time he finished, his fists clenched, "and it's not even your fault! It's mine for not watching you carefully enough! And I hate seeing you like this! Scared of what's coming round the next corner when I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

"You know what happened," I whispered, "and it wasn't your fault."

"But there's more to it, isn't there?" Warren growled, "you're keeping it all locked away Catie, you're not telling me anything."

"Yes I am," I protested, standing up too and glaring at him, "but you want details right? You want to know what happened? Fine! He made me leave, I trusted you'd be right behind me, then he dragged me into the alley, slammed me against the wall, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let go," I paused, my voice shaking, "he put a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream, I kept telling myself not to use my powers on a citizen, that it was wrong, he kept telling me I'd enjoy it, to trust him, I tried fighting him, but he was stronger, he kept touching me, then he ripped my dress, he bit me, he wouldn't stop, he just wouldn't stop."

Warren stared at me wide eyed as I wept, then he suddenly held me close to him, stroking my hair soothingly, whispering in my ear, I clung to him, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, he was so warm, I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes and letting myself get lost in his strong embrace.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "for yelling at you, you didn't deserve it."

He just continued whispering softly to me, reassuring me everything would be okay

* * *

The week passed slowly, like sand trickling through an hourglass, I slowly opened up to Warren and let him know how I was feeling, my parents came home and instantly began fussing, I made them treat me like normal though, instead of like a glass figurine that would break at any given moment, then everyone else got back and I suddenly felt that everything was back to normal, Zach made me laugh, Layla and Will made me smile, Magenta dragged me to the mall, Ethan was a sweetie, that boy truly was a sweetheart, and Warren helped me with my half term homework while refusing to leave my side most of the time, I loved my friends and boyfriend.

"Zach, give me the goddamn remote," I snapped, trying to grab the remote so I could switch over the evil song that was on, "Zach please! This is torture! Torture!"

"Zach, give the remote to me," Magenta ordered, holding her hand out to her blonde boyfriend who reluctantly placed the remote in her hand, she smirked triumphantly and switched the channels.

"Thanks Maj," I grinned, hugging her swiftly as I grabbed a pack of Doritos, "mmm, cheesy goodness," I sighed blissfully, which everyone, including me, laughed at.

"Pass me the cheesy goodness," Will cried and I shook my head, holding the bag out of reach.

"My cheesy goodness!" I cackled evilly and everyone looked at me fearfully, "what? I am the ruler of the cheesy goodness, I will one day take over the world using the cheesy goodness! Mwahahahaha!!"

"It's official, my girlfriend's nuts," Warren declared while everyone else fell over themselves laughing and I ate the Doritos triumphantly, after sticking my tongue out at Warren of course.

"School tomorrow," Ethan suddenly announced and I stopped grinning, a Dorito halfway to my mouth.

"Yeah, hell," I muttered, eating the cheesy goodness with a frown, "thanks for bringing it up, Ethan."

"Sorry, Catie," he grinned sheepishly and I smiled slightly as I ruffled his hair, putting crumbs in it, "thanks Catie."

"No problem little dude," I laughed, shooting him a wink as I laid back on my couch and watched the television, "hey, isn't the movie that you wanted to see on tonight Maj? The Covenant?"

"Yeah, it'll be starting soon," she nodded, switching it onto the right channel.

Once the movie was finished I was glancing between Warren and the television with a slight frown.

"Did anyone else notice that Warren looks like Steven Strait?"

* * *

**Thanks for all reviews, I hope you enjoyed and reviewed this chapter!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Damn, I was going to be late and miss my bus, damn, damn, damn! I grabbed my bag and bolted out of my house, yelling goodbye to family as I raced to the bus stop, arriving at the exact same as the bus, I smiled apologetically at Ron who just grinned as I went to my seat next to Ethan, they greeted me while Layla demanded to know why I was late.

"Sorry, Layla, I kept hitting the snooze button on my alarm," I laughed, running a hand through my slightly ruffled dark blonde hair, "Rae had a nightmare last night, she crawled into my bed at about three in morning and it took me ages to get back to sleep."

They nodded in understanding, believing me, in actual fact it was me who'd had the nightmare, but I didn't want them fussing over me, I'd crack, I truly would, they were already worried about me, thinking I was hiding I truly felt, and I was, I just didn't want them knowing that.

We all let out screams of joy as the bus flew into the air, like we were on a roller coaster, I always did love roller coasters, blood was greatest fear, I don't know why, it all started when I was about six, maybe a bit younger, and my mom cut her finger while she was cutting up some carrots for dinner and there was blood everywhere, I couldn't stop screaming, I just hated the blood, moths came in second, though I wasn't terrified of them, damn Benny and his stupid stories.

"Catie, come on, I can see Warren waiting for you," Magenta groaned, grabbing my elbow and yanking me off the bus, I laughed and followed, grinning at Warren as I saw him, he nodded to me, his lips quirking into a slight smile and Magenta rolled her eyes, "go, just don't start making out," she teased and I stuck my tongue out at her with a laugh as I made my over to Warren.

"Hey," he grunted as I sat beside him on the wall, he still refused to open up while we were in school in case other people thought of him as 'approachable'.

"Nice to see you too," I drawled sarcastically with a grin, nudging him gently in the side and he shot me a quick glare, I just smiled innocently, "so, how you feeling today Mr Peace?"

"Much better considering Glow Boy's not pissing me off," he muttered, stubbing out his cigarettes while I frowned slightly the cancer stick.

"Warren, you said you were going to try and give up," I sighed, nodding the cigarette packet he'd just pulled out of his pocket, "you promised Warren."

"I did try, didn't work out all that well," he smirked, lighting up another one and I scowled, he just ignored it, "besides, I'm not a person who gives up."

"It's bad for you, Warren, some things are good to give up," I argued, we'd been having the same conversation almost everyday since we started dating, "like smoking, now give me the damn cigarette."

"Here I thought you said smoking was bad," Warren smirked and I growled in frustration.

"Hand it over," I ordered and he shook his head, "now."

"No, I want to smoke, I will, you can't tell me what to do, Catie," he frowned, "if I don't listen to my mother when she tells me I should give up, why should I listen to you?"

"Because I care about you, so does your mom, now give me the goddamn cigarette," I snapped, "we don't particularly want you to get cancer and die, _die,_ Warren, _die._"

"Oooh, the big bad cancer," he drawled and I glared at him.

"Fine, kill yourself," I growled, folding my arms over my chest and glaring off into space, I felt his gaze on the back of my head, then he slowly wound an arm round my shoulders, bringing me to him, I scowled but didn't fight, "I'm still mad at you."

"Of course you are," he muttered, kissing my cheek quickly and my scowl slowly disappeared, damn him, "and I'm mad at you for nagging me like an old woman."

"I do not nag like an old woman," I protested, elbowing him gently in the stomach and he poked me in the side, "I don't."

"Of course not, Catie," he replied, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"Why am I dating you again?" I mumbled under my breath, rolling my green eyes.

"Because I'm perfect," Warren answered……teasingly……oh my god.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Warren?" I demanded, turning and looking at him suspiciously, my eyes narrowed.

"I am Warren," he said slowly, creating a fireball and I yelped as it licked at my arm, he smiled slightly and extinguished it, "sorry."

"You're forgiven," I sighed, "I was just surprised, that's all," I smiled, then groaned as the bell rang, "oh what positive joy, lessons, Hero History, let's pray I don't die of boredom."

"That's not possible," Warren said as we headed into Sky High, his arm round my shoulders and I glared up at him as the others joined us, Will complaining loudly about Hero History and how he would die of boredom in that class.

"Hah! Told you so!" I grinned at Warren and he rolled his eyes before going into the Mad Science Lab, "bye to you too!" I called after him before going with Will to Hero History, both of us groaning about the damn lesson.

We both stopped as we saw a woman sitting at Mr Kayle's desk, she was young, had long, red hair and startling blue eyes, she was reading a book, her legs propped up on the desk, as though completely unaware to the class full of students gaping at her, she didn't look like a teacher, she looked like a student.

"Take a bloody picture it'll last longer," she said tiredly and Will and I jumped as we went to our seats at the back of the room, still shocked, the woman looked up and put her book on the desk, looking at us all with a raised eyebrow, "Mr Kayle's had an unfortunate accident during the break and decided to retire, no need to worry your precious little freshmen heads, he's fine, I'm Bella, I'll be teaching you Hero History."

We were all silent.

"Good, no arguments," Bella smiled, swinging her legs off the desk and standing, "Mr Kayle left off at the battle between Gale Storm and Dark Water, correct?"

We all nodded.

"Aw, the silence is music to my ears," laughed Bella, running a hand carelessly through her hair, "but the silence has to be broken, I need to know your views on the matter, okay?"

Once again we nodded.

"Okay then, you, why do you think Dark Water decided to turn to Villainy?" Bella asked, pointing to Larry who gulped.

"I-I don't know, miss, Mr Kayle just told us the dates and stuff," he stammered and Bella frowned, folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot slowly.

"I didn't ask Mr Kayle's opinion, did I?" she snapped, placing her palms flat against Larry's desk and leaning toward him, "I asked yours, so, why do you think Dark Water turned to Villainy?" she repeated, straightening and going to the board, she picked up a piece of chalk and began writing, "his family, money, insanity, what do you think?" she wrote down each thing as she said them and I hesitantly rose my hand, she grinned and nodded to me, "finally, someone with an opinion, what do you think?"

"Um, wasn't Dark Water from a poor family? And then he had a child but wasn't able to support his wife and child so he started robbing?" I said and Bella nodded, encouraging me to go on, I felt a little more confident and sat up straighter, "I think that Dark Water turned to Villainy for both his family and for money, he was simply trying to find the means to support his wife and child, but he took it too far and was put away, his wife and child then moved away and were never heard or seen in Maxville again."

"Excellent, what's your name kid?" Bella smiled.

"Caitlin Greeves, miss, but everyone calls me Catie," I answered, smiling back slightly.

"Yeah, and everyone calls me Bella, so call me that, miss makes me sound old," she laughed, "and you're completely right Catie, he didn't mean to become such a Villain, he was trying to support his family because he loved them, he was willing to do what he did because he cared for them, he just wanted to protect them, all Villains have reasons for doing what they did, sometimes those reasons are as noble as the reason Heroes fight against them."

That silenced us, then some kid named Gareth raised his hand and Bella nodded to him, indicating he should talk.

"What about Barron Battle?" he questioned, turning in his seat and shooting me a smirk, "considering Catie's boyfriend's his son, what about Barron Battle?"

"Barron Battle," Bella said, thinking her answer through while I glared at Gareth, she smiled slightly as she tapped her lips in thought, then spoke, "Barron Battle did a terrible thing, very terrible, tried to burn the world, but like you said, he has a son, and my mother went to school with Maria and Barron, I knew them, still in contact with Maria actually, great woman, I can still remember the day Barron was caught, I was about eleven, Warren, his son, was about three, I was hiding behind my mother, I guess I was scared, but I somehow knew Barron wouldn't hurt me or his son, because I knew, even then, that Barron loved Warren more than anything, he just wanted to make the world safe for his son, and he thought he could do that by ruling it, you can insult Barron Battle all you like, kid," here Bella locked her blue eyes on Gareth, "but he would've done anything for Warren, anything, he just did it in the wrong way, I can still remember the words he told me as the Commander led him away, god, it was like he told me only yesterday, but, that's for me and only me, you've heard the story behind Barron Battle, now back to Gale Storm and Dark Water."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as Bella explained everything, her voice was soft and she obviously meant every word she said, she caught my eye and smiled slightly back at me before going on to explain the battle between Gale Storm and Dark Water, there was something about her that caught everyone's attention, I don't think Hero History's going to be so boring anymore.

"Okay, I know it's your first lesson with me, but I have a little project for you to do as homework overt the semester," Bella said as the bell went and for once there was no groans of protest, we all had this feeling that this project was going to be something we'd enjoy doing, "I want you to pick a Hero or Villain and make a presentation about him or her to the class, there's no set date of when this needs to be in, but it has to be in before the semester ends, you can go to the Hero or Villain you've chosen and do an interview with them or you can get all information elsewhere, okay?" Bella said and we all nodded, I was actually looking forward to this assignment, she grinned and clapped her hands, "great, now get lost the lot of ya, my next class should be here soon and they're Senior Hero Support, now scram."

We all jumped out of our seats and left, talking rapidly about our latest lesson, "that was so cool," I said to Will in awe, "she actually went into detail about why they did what they did, Mr Kayla never did that, wow, she's so cool."

"I know, pretty too," Larry grinned and I instantly whacked him over the back of the head with a roll of my eyes.

* * *

Will was rapidly explaining the new teacher to the others while I looked round for Warren at lunch, a small frown crossing my features, then I spotted him come in with Bella, she was about his height and everything, they were talking and Warren was actually smiling while Bella was grinning.

"Hey, who's the new girl with Warren?" Zach asked, nodding to them as they came over.

"That's Bella, the new teacher," I answered as Warren sat next to me and Bella sat next to Ethan, "hey, Warren, Bella."

"Aw, you two are so cute together," Bella cooed and blush rose into my cheeks, she laughed good naturedly and grinned, "yep, Warren said you blushed a lot."

"Bella, shut up," Warren growled and she stuck her tongue out at him, making him roll his eyes, "no wonder my mom likes you so much, you act just like Jocelyn, only more childish."

She scowled and he suddenly yelped, I giggled, gathering she'd kicked him under the table, though I hastily silenced as Warren glared at me, the others were still gaping at Bella though.

"I can report you know," Warren growled, glaring at her.

"You wouldn't," she said confidently, folding her arms over her chest and looking at him coolly with a smile, "I'm your big sister, not by blood maybe, but I protected you when you just a wittle baby, still are in my book, and I know your deepest, darkest secret."

"I know yours," Warren retorted.

"Touché," she said admirably, "oh, and your mom invited me to dinner with you guys tonight."

A look of horror spread over Warren's face and Bella grinned evilly.

"Aw, you know you love me Warren, besides, my boyfriend will be there and you can bring Catie, your mom said this morning when I phoned her this morning to tell her I'd moved to Maxville again," she shrugged, stealing one of Zach's fries absently and eating it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Zach protested almost instantly, then realised this was a teacher we were talking to and hastily looked at the table, "sorry miss."

"Okay, one, don't call me 'miss', it's Bella, and two, sorry about stealing one of your fries," Bella smiled, stealing another fry and standing, "one for the road," she laughed, eating it and leaving.

"I like her," Layla stated, smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, she seems nice for a teacher," Magenta muttered.

"She's hot," Zach announced and Magenta and Warren slapped him over the back of the head while the rest of us laughed, stupid blonde boy, reason he was one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world.

"Hey, you two want to come round mine for a movie night after that dinner thing?" Layla asked Warren and I suddenly, her expression bright.

"Hippie, I haven't even asked Catie yet, and if I did, she might not say yes," Warren grumbled and I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, he looked back questioningly, "what? Do you actually want to go?"

"That's not the point, you should've asked me anyway," I huffed, pouting and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to go?" he repeated.

"Even if I wanted to, Inferno, I have babysitting duties tonight, parents have a business dinner," I answered with a grin as he growled at the nickname I called every now and then, "so you're flying solo, good luck."

"Gee, thanks, I think I'll need it," Warren muttered and I laughed, quickly kissing his cheek before standing and leaving, "hey! Where're you going?!" he called after me.

"To get some air!" I answered, they all knew that when I did that I wanted peace and quiet in order to draw or just relax since with a three year old, a seven year old and a dog at home to take care of when my parents go out, I don't really get the chance.

I sat on the edge of Sky High, randomly sketching what I ever I fancied, the ice sculpture of two students caught my attention the most, courtesy of Crystal Matthews, aka Ice Girl, she wasn't that bad, in Warren's class, she helped me out a couple weeks back when we bumped into each other and all my stuff went everywhere, we weren't the best of friends but if we saw each other we'd stop and talk a little bit before going our separate ways.

Someone sat beside me and I scowled, turning to snap at them to get lost, I was drawing for christ sake and didn't they know any better, but I was surprised to see Bella smiling back at me, she was like Layla, smiling non-stop, must be a redhead thing, at least, in all the ones I know.

"Um, hi," I said awkwardly, snapping my sketchbook shut.

"Hey, so you coming to that dinner tonight?" she asked, "I want to get to know Warren's girlfriend, he told me about you, when I kidnapped at lunch today."

"Oh, I wish I could, but I have to baby sit my little brother and sister because my parents have this business dinner," I answered apologetically, "sorry."

"I just thought Warren would like it, but I understand," Bella smiled, "what cha drawing?" she inquired childishly, swiping my sketchbook and flicking through it, ignoring my protests, "wow," she whispered, "these are really good, I like this one," she said, stopping on a page with the cartoons I drew on my first day at Sky High.

"Oh, thank you," I said quietly, "they're just doodles, I did them ages ago."

"Yeah, looks like your first day of Sky High if this date's anything to go by," Bella grinned, tapping the date I put at the bottom of all my drawings, she laughed as I slapped a hand to my forehead and she then pointed to the picture of Lash and Speed, "who are those guys? They look mean."

"Yeah, they're Lash and Speed, helped Royal Pain at Homecoming, Lash nearly suffocated me and Speed nearly crushed me," I giggled, "it's a long story," I added at Bella's confused look.

"I have time, Caitlin," she smiled.

"It's Catie," I said automatically, "but, okay, they were trying to scam the freshmen on our first day, Speed, who had Super Speed, was running round us, pushing us all together, but someone shoved me forwards, into him, and he nearly crushed me since he isn't exactly the lightest person in the world, then at Homecoming Lash, who stretches, nearly suffocated me by winding his arms around me really tightly, Warren saved me."

"Oh, they sound like twats," Bella said and I gaped at her language.

"You can't say that, you're a teacher," I gulped.

"What can I say, I'm a rebel," she laughed, giving me my sketchbook back and nudging me gently, "don't tell Principle Powers, I'd rather keep my job."

"No problem," I replied as the bell rang, I stood as did she and we made our way into the school, "bye Bella," I nodded as I went to Mad Science, she waved at me as I caught up with Will and we went into the Lab, greeting Mr Medulla politely.

**Thanks to Spindle Faerie, ****loulou11288, summerlover1 and Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper for all reviews and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story has come to an end! I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm thinking of writing a Covenant story, it'll probably be a TylerOC fic, what do you think?**


End file.
